


Gdy pozostaje tylko cisza

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najwyraźniej miłość nie wystarcza Harry'emu i Severusowi. Kiedy ich małżeństwo się rozpada i Harry prosi o rozwód, okazuje się, że przed nimi jeszcze długa droga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Only Silence Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160988) by [agneskamilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agneskamilla/pseuds/agneskamilla). 



> PRZEKŁAD ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.  
> Oryginalny tekst nie jest podzielony. Rozbiłam go na części dla wygody tłumaczenia.  
> 

Harry wszedł do domu i delikatnie zamknął drzwi. Mimo to nieznaczny trzask zamka rozbrzmiał w ciszy domu jak wystrzał. Nie po raz pierwszy poczuł, jakby wchodził do krypty. Rzut oka na wieszak potwierdził, że mąż przebywał w domu; jego zimowe palto wisiało przy wejściu. Westchnął. Ostatnimi czasy, kiedy Severus był obecny, cisza była jeszcze bardziej nieprzenikniona.

Zdzierał kolejne warstwy zimowego okrycia, które chroniło go przed mroźną grudniową pogodą, cały czas żarliwie pragnąc, aby mogło ochronić go przed chłodem panującym w ich domu.

Zostawiając buty i płaszcz przy drzwiach, wszedł do salonu. Severusa w nim nie było; wiedział, że go nie będzie. O tej porze dnia przebywał zazwyczaj w swoim piwnicznym laboratorium; właściwie to pozostawał tam większość doby. Dawniej Harry chciał, żeby tego nie robił. Był praktycznie zazdrosny o cały ten czas, który Severus spędzał na dole nad swoimi eliksirami i wątpliwymi eksperymentami. Teraz był prawie... zadowolony.

Mógłby zastukać w dobrze chronione drzwi laboratorium, a Severus ewentualnie by odpowiedział, jakkolwiek niechętnie. Mógłby zażądać, aby pojawił się na chwilę, ponieważ musieli porozmawiać. Severus być może wyłoniłby się na moment, chyba że miałby absolutnie niecierpiący zwłoki eksperyment, wtedy pozostałby zabarykadowany w piwnicy, Merlin tylko wie na jak długo. Dawniej Harry nie cierpiał tych eksperymentów z większą zaciekłością niż teraz.

Nie zapuka do tych drzwi. Wiedział, że to było tchórzostwo i jego bezczynność tylko odwlekała nieuniknione, ale ten jeden raz nie chciał być uosobieniem bohaterstwa. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, jak wiele było już tych razów.

Postanowił poczekać, aż to Severus się pojawi, więc usiadł na sofie przy kominku. Jego spojrzenie automatycznie powędrowało do ich zdjęcia ślubnego stojącego na gzymsie, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok; byli na nim prawie nieznośnie szczęśliwi. Nie mógł ścierpieć już tego widoku. To było zbyt bolesne, przynosiło wszystkie wspomnienia z tego dnia: toasty, wymieniane pocałunki, śmiech, składane obietnice i jego niezłomną wiarę, że to — że oni — będzie trwać wiecznie.

Siedział tam przez chwilę, sam nie wiedział dokładnie jak długo, i zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć. Starannie wybrał, a następnie odrzucił wszystkie możliwe zdania, które przychodziły mu go głowy. W końcu postanowił wyrazić swoje zamiary w najprostszy sposób. Nieważne co powie, Severus i tak skrytykuje jego brak elokwencji; lepiej nie dawać mu więcej powodów, komplikując wiadomość przez niewątpliwie plączący się język. Nie potrzebował żadnych podniosłych zwrotów, nie były potrzebne w rozwiązaniu ich problemu. Wątpił, aby pozostały jakiekolwiek wyszukane słowa, które pozwoliłyby wypełnić lukę, jaka powstała między nimi, choćby nawet tylko na chwilę. Potrzebował jedynie tych, które przeniknęłyby ciszę na wystarczająco długo, aby Severus dowiedział się, co zdecydował.

Dłuższy czas później, ale zarazem zbyt szybko, jego mąż wyszedł w końcu z laboratorium. Harry wstał, by go powitać.

— Severusie — powiedział spokojnie.

Severus zawahał się na ułamek sekundy w drzwiach, zanim skinął głową.

— Harry. Jesteś w domu wcześniej, niż się spodziewałem.

Harry zauważył, że w jego głosie nie było ani odrobiny zarzutu.

— Tak. Musimy o czymś porozmawiać — oświadczył stanowczo.

— Istotnie — To nie było stricte pytanie; nie miało w sobie nawet minimum wymaganej ciekawości, aby nim być. Severus podszedł do Harry'ego i usiadł w jednym z foteli. Harry usadowił się w drugim, naprzeciw niego. — Kontynuuj — zachęcił Severus z nutą zniecierpliwienia. — Zamieniam się w słuch.

Harry był prawie pewny, że nie zamierzał być sarkastyczny; ot, po prostu nawyk.

— Chcę rozwodu — oznajmił i sam był zaskoczony, że powiedzenie tego na głos nie było takie trudne. Po całych tych dywagacjach nad wyborem odpowiedniego słownictwa, po prostu wymknęło mu się to tak łatwo jak powietrze z płuc. Severus nawet nie mrugnął okiem, co nie było dla Harry'ego niespodzianką.

— Rozumiem. I jak masz zamiar to osiągnąć? — zapytał jakby rozmawiali o codziennej liście zakupów.

— Tak jak zazwyczaj się to robi. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Wypełnić odpowiednie formularze, uczestniczyć w rozprawie, dojść do porozumienia odnośnie majątku i innych rzeczy, chociaż nie sądzę, aby był z tym jakiś problem. Ponieważ nigdy tego nie robiłem, nie mogę znać wszystkich szczegółów, ale zapewne nie jest to fizyka jądrowa? — Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w swoją nonszalancję.

— Kiedy chciałbyś rozpocząć proces? — zapytał spokojnie Severus.

— Em... Myślę, że najszybciej jak to możliwe. Nie widzę sensu w odwlekaniu tego. Prawdopodobnie jutro.

Severus skinął głową.

— Przypuszczam, że do momentu osiągnięcia porozumienia przeniesiesz się do Weasleyów?

— Zgadza się. Tak często u nich bywam, że mam tam tak jakby swój pokój — przyznał.

— Nie wątpię — zgodził się nieco cierpko Severus. Po raz pierwszy podczas ich surrealistycznej rozmowy okazał jakiekolwiek emocje. Oczywiście jak szybko się pojawiły tak szybko zniknęły. — W takim razie pozostawię cię, abyś mógł się spakować. Daj mi znać, kiedy będzie wymagany mój udział w... postępowaniu. — Z gracją podniósł się z fotela. — Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać o niczym innym, życzę miłego dnia.

— Taaa, to znaczy nie, nie ma nic innego — odpowiedział Harry. — I, eee.... także życzę ci miłego dnia — odwzajemnił się z niezręczną uprzejmością. Severus skinął głową i opuścił pokój, powiewając szatą. — Dzięki — dodał Harry po namyśle w pustkę.

Cała rozmowa była niepokojąco rozczarowująca. Naprawdę zajęło im mniej niż pięć minut, aby zakończyć ich małżeństwo? Albo przynajmniej zadecydować o tym.

Gdzieś w domu zamknęły się drzwi, bez zbytniej gwałtowności okazywanej z takim namaszczeniem przez Severusa w przeszłości.

Harry'ego po raz kolejny otoczyła cisza. Pozwolił sobie ponownie rzucić okiem na ich ślubną fotografię. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że zakończy się to w takiej ciszy. I to nie ciszy spokoju czy zadowolenia — ta miała swoje drobne dźwięki: szelest przewracanych stron, niemal niesłyszalne westchnienie lub jęk, szmer prześcieradeł — ani ciszy początku naładowanego elektrycznością, wypełnionego ledwie dostrzegalnym brzęczeniem oczekiwania. Nie. To była cisza absolutna. To była cisza nicości.

Harry wzdrygnął się, po czym opuścił pokój, by zacząć się pakować.


	2. Chapter 2

— Tak więc zgodził się, że powinniśmy się rozwieść — Harry zakończył relację zdarzeń z popołudnia. Siedział przy stole z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół w ich przytulnej małej kuchni. Hermiona zaparzyła mu po kolacji mocną herbatę, którą Ron zaprawił Starą Ognistą Whisky Ogdena; oboje starali się jak najlepiej okazać mu wsparcie.

Od dyskusji z Severusem udawało mu się zachować chłodne zobojętnienie. Prawdę mówiąc wcale nie chciał, aby odrętwienie odeszło. Dobrze wiedział, że chroni go przed zderzeniem z rzeczywistością i skutkami wydarzeń, jakie nastąpiły w jego życiu.

Hermiona pokiwała głową ze smutkiem, po czym poklepała dłoń Harry'ego leżącą na stole. Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Rozwód ? Jesteś pewny? Rozwód to poważna sprawa.

Harry postarał się o nonszalancję, którą niekoniecznie czuł.

— Naprawdę? Rzeczywiście wielka ta sprawa. — Nie udało mu się jednak zwieść przyjaciół swoim aktem beztroski, ponieważ oboje spojrzeli na niego z niepokojem. — Dobra, wiem, że małżeństwo jest uświęconą instytucją i tak dalej, ale czyż połowa z nich nie kończy się rozwodem?

— Właściwie to czterdzieści dwa procent — wtrąciła Hermiona.

Harry z trudnością powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. Dobra, stara Hermiona, zawsze taka sama.

— Może w mugolskiej Anglii, ale nie w świecie czarodziejskim — zaoponował Ron. — Tutaj jest bardzo trudno rozwiązać zawartą więź. To coś jak tabu.

Przyjaciel był tak nietypowo poważny, że Harry poczuł niepokój.

— Ale to jest możliwe, prawda?

Ron wzruszył ramionami z niepewnością widoczną na twarzy.

— Prawdopodobnie. Nie znam nikogo, kto się rozwiódł i raczej rzadko się o tym dyskutuje.

Teraz Harry był zdecydowanie zaniepokojony.

— Ale co z tymi wszystkimi przypadkami, gdy po prostu nie wychodzi? Z tymi, gdzie są nierozwiązywalne konflikty i z innymi podobnymi?

Ron ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Wydawał się czuć niekomfortowo w tej roli. Z ich trójki to zazwyczaj Hermiona znała wszystkie odpowiedzi i była z tego powodu niezmiernie zadowolona.

— Przypuszczam, że jeśli para nie jest kompatybilna, więź małżeńska nawet się nie utworzy. Mama zawsze nam mówiła, że magia zna się na tych rzeczach. Nie zwiąże nic co nie należy do siebie. — Ron odnalazł automatycznie dłoń Hermiony leżącą na stole i splótł ich palce.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, to było zbyt bolesne do oglądania. Widok ich połączonych dłoni zagroził jego wewnętrznemu odrętwieniu, przypomniał mu o uczuciach krzywdy, rozpaczy i pustce tak cienko zawoalowanych przez łaskawy marazm. Przełknął, zanim udało mu się zapytać.

— Myślisz, że ja... że będziemy mogli...?

— Pewnie. — Ron starał się go zachęcić. — A jeśli wyniknie jakiś problem, zawsze możesz wykorzystać swój status Mężczyzny Który Zwyciężył — dodał, tylko częściowo żartując.

Harry poczuł odrazę na myśl o wykorzystaniu swojego niepożądanego tytułu.

— Nie martw się Harry — wtrąciła Hermiona — przeprowadzę dla ciebie rozeznanie, abyś poznał dostępne możliwości — obiecała.

— Dobrze, to... byłoby wspaniale. — Harry pouczył się nagle bardzo zmęczony i przytłoczony. — Dziękuję, Hermiono — powiedział z wdzięcznością.

Bystre oczy Hermiony studiowały uważnie twarz Harry'ego, zanim zapytała:

— Jesteś pewien, że to jest to, co chcesz? Nie ma już innej opcji?

Harry westchnął.

— Nie mogę wymyślić nic, czego jeszcze mógłbym spróbować. My... mieszkamy obok siebie, a nie ze sobą. Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać, nic nie robimy razem. Nawet już się nie kłócimy! Nie jesteśmy niczym więcej jak tylko współlokatorami.

— Ale może da się to jeszcze zmienić? — Oczy Hermiony rozbłysły nadzieją, której Harry już od dawna nie czuł.

— Nie, nie sądzę. Próbowałem, ale nic nie zadziałało. Severus nie rozmawia o tych rzeczach, o problemach, związkach czy uczuciach. Bogowie, nawet nie wiem, czy on ma jakieś! — wykrzyknął. Poczuł jak jego odrętwienie powoli odpływa i starał się je rozpaczliwie zatrzymać.

— Och, Harry, on musi coś do ciebie czuć, wiem, że tak!

Harry był pewien, że gdyby był tutaj Severus, ta romantyczna deklaracja zostałaby niechybnie skomentowana drwiną. Potrząsnął głową, aby odgonić tę niepożądaną myśl.

— Czyżby? — zapytał zrezygnowany. — Nie wiem, Hermiono. Naprawdę długo starałem się w to wierzyć, ale nie jestem już tego taki pewny. On jest starszy, mądrzejszy i znacznie bardziej obyty niż ja. Może chce czegoś więcej?

Ron spiorunował go wzrokiem, podczas gdy Hermiona zaprotestowała stanowczo:

— Ależ jesteś mądry, Harry, i jesteś godnym towarzyszem.

— Taaa, stary, to Snape powinien nazywać się szczęściarzem, dupek jeden – mruknął Ron.

— Ronaldzie! — krzyknęła oburzona Hermiona.

— No co? Jest dupkiem — upierał się.

— A także mężem twojego najlepszego przyjaciela — pouczała go.

— Wygląda na to, że już niedługo — wymamrotał Ron pod nosem, ale Harry i tak usłyszał. Coś w jego piersi zacisnęło się boleśnie. Potrząsnął głową.

— To teraz nie ma znaczenia. Nie mogę tak żyć i nie mogę rozwiązać tych problemów sam. Severus odmówił współpracy. I całkiem chętnie zgodził się na rozwód, prawda? Dla mnie oznacza to, że on także chce separacji. — Harry czuł, że jest na krawędzi załamania.

— I Snape chętnie się zgodził? — Ron wyraźnie nie dowierzał. — Tak po prostu? Żadnego warczenia, wściekłości czy kąśliwych uwag?

— Ronaldzie! — upomniała go ostro Hermiona.

— Nie. Żadnego protestu, pomimo że musiał wiedzieć, jak te rzeczy działają w świecie czarodziei. Myślę, że jego brak protestu jest wystarczającym dowodem na to, że on też chce rozwodu. Nigdy nie stronił od wyrażania swojego zdania — powiedział Harry z przygnębieniem.

— Ale nadal go kochasz — stwierdziła cicho Hermiona.

I czyż prawda nie jest trudna do przełknięcia? Harry poczuł jak jego determinacja się chwieje. Przygotował się, jeszcze kilka chwil i będzie mógł się załamać.

— Jak już mówiłem, to nie ma znaczenia. Nie jesteśmy w stanie funkcjonować razem — stwierdził stanowczo. Ron i Hermiona musieli być świadomi jego wycieńczenia, ponieważ dali mu spokój. Po wymianie kilku uprzejmości Harry wycofał się w kojące zacisze swojej sypialni, gdzie pozwolił sobie czuć jeszcze raz. To była nieznośnie długa noc.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry starał się nie rzucać w oczy, przemierzając atrium Ministerstwa Magii. Hermiona dotrzymała obietnicy i przeprowadziła badania, a ich wynikiem było obecne spotkanie z ministrem. Krępowało Harry'ego, że musiał niepokoić go czymś tak trywialnym jak zagłada jego osobistego życia, ale rozpaczliwie starał się chronić swoją prywatność najdłużej jak to możliwe. Naprawdę nie potrzebował, aby brukowce zwęszyły potencjalny skandal i opublikowały nagłówki typu: „Małżeństwo Snape-Potter w gruzach, dawny Chłopiec Bohater rozważa rozwód z całkowitym lekceważeniem czarodziejskiej tradycji”.

Jego nazwisko wciąż bez zbędnych przeszkód torowało drogę poprzez złożoną sieć biurokracji i chociaż niechętnie, skorzystał z tego. W ciągu dziesięciu minut był w biurze ministra; imponujące dla kogoś kto już nie pracował dla ministerstwa. Zwykli śmiertelnicy musieli czekać na wizytę miesiącami.

— Harry. — Shacklebolt powitał go szerokim uśmiechem i pewnym uściskiem dłoni.

— Dzień dobry, ministrze — odpowiedział.

Kingsley prychnął.

— Formalności nie są potrzebne. Dobrze cię widzieć! Minęły wieki. Jak ci się powodzi? Proszę, usiądź — zaoferował.

Harry usiadł, chociaż jego ruchy były bardziej sztywne, niżby chciał.

— Mam się dobrze, dziękuję. A ty? — Oczywiście nie czuł się dobrze, ale uznał za zbędne informować o tym ministra.

Mężczyzna obserwował z troską, jak Potter niezgrabnie opada na krzesło.

— Twoja noga znów ci dokucza? — zapytał, nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

— Tylko trochę zesztywniała. — Harry starał się go uspokoić. — Zasnąłem wczoraj w niewygodnej pozycji.

Bardziej prawdopodobne, że to brak snu powodował jego dolegliwości. Nie sypiał dobrze od tygodnia, a raczej od ostatniej rozmowy z Severusem, mimo że kładł się wcześnie. Stosował techniki oddychania, jakich nauczył się podczas szkolenia aurorskiego, aby zasnąć szybko i możliwie bez myślenia, którego usiłował ostatnio unikać. Mimo to zazwyczaj budził się we wczesnych godzinach rannych i nie mógł znaleźć spokoju.

Podczas bezsennych nocy bezlitośnie nawiedzały go wspomnienia i w ciągu dnia łapał się ciągle na tym, że chciał o nich powiedzieć Severusowi, po czym uświadamiał sobie, że jego nie ma i już nie będzie. Nie kontaktowali się od dnia, gdy odszedł. Minął zaledwie tydzień i w przeszłości nie było niczym nadzwyczajnym spędzenie tego czasu oddzielnie, nie komunikowali się też za wiele podczas ostatnich miesięcy, ale mimo to tęsknił ogromnie.

Na szczęście Shacklebolt przyjął wytłumaczenie i nie zwracał uwagi na jego roztargnienie.

— Mam nadzieję, że stary Pan Vivliori traktuje cię dobrze w sklepie — dopytywał.

— Tak, to najlepszy z szefów. Drugi po tobie oczywiście — dodał Harry z uśmiechem.

— Dobrze to słyszeć, chociaż nie jestem zaskoczony — odpowiedział, puszczając oko, ale szybko spoważniał. — Teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy.

Harry tylko pokiwał głową.

— Słyszałem od pani Granger-Weasley, że chcesz się rozwieść.

Ponowne skinięcie głową na potwierdzenie.

— Ufam, że rozważyłeś powagę sprawy?

— Tak.

— I przedyskutowałeś to z Severusem?

— Tak. — Tak jakby.

— W takim razie powinienem powiedzieć kilka słów o samej procedurze.

Shacklebolt nie kwestionował jego decyzji i Harry był mu za to wdzięczny. Kwestionował samego siebie wystarczająco często.

— Proces składa się z trzech oddzielnych etapów: przesłuchania, negocjacji i porozumienia. — To brzmiało bardzo podobnie do mugolskiego sposobu. Harry zastanawiał się o co tyle krzyku. — Przesłuchanie przeprowadza starszy członek Wizengamotu i muszą w nim uczestniczyć obie strony. Niezbędna jest też obopólna zgoda na użycie Veritaserum. — Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale Shacklebolt powstrzymał go ruchem ręki. — Wszystkie zeznania pod wpływem eliksiru są poufne. To po prostu sposób na ułatwienie komunikacji pomiędzy stronami.

Harry zagryzł dolną wargę. Severusowi za cholerę to się nie spodoba, pomyślał. Jest bardzo prywatną osobą. Kingsley musiał zgadnąć, co mu chodzi po głowie, bo dodał:

— Nie martw się, obecny będzie tylko urzędnik prowadzący przesłuchanie i nie zapyta o nic poza istotą sprawy, tylko podstawowe informacje.

Harry niepewnie zaakceptował zapewnienie skinięciem głowy.

— Druga część procesu to negocjacje pomiędzy stronami. Ministerstwo zapewnia odpowiedni, neutralny grunt. Biorą w nim udział tylko zainteresowani, bez udziału osób trzecich — wyjaśnił Shacklebolt.

— A co jeśli małżonkowie nie będą potrafili negocjować... rozsądnie? Albo jeśli nie są w stanie dojść do porozumienia? — Harry nie był pewien czy Severus i on pozostawieni sami sobie osiągną jakikolwiek kompromis.

— Jako że gospodarzem negocjacji jest ministerstwo, podejmowane są pewne środki bezpieczeństwa. Nie ma limitu czasu podczas tego etapu postępowania, więc strony mają go nieograniczoną ilość na pojednanie — zaręczył minister. — Pomyśl o tym jak o drodze, którą małżonkowie muszą przebyć.

To brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do mugolskiego poradnika, Harry zastanawiał się czy Shacklebolt znał tego rodzaju książki.

— I w końcu etap trzeci, którym jest porozumienie; oświadczenie woli podpisane przez obie strony po ukończeniu drugiego etapu i poświadczone przez urzędnika ministerstwa — zakończył Kingsley.

Całość brzmiała dość prosto. Zbyt prosto. Jeżeli na rozwód składały się jedynie te trzy proste kroki, dlaczego Ron sprawiał wrażenie, że wyglądało na jakiś mit? Mistyfikacja rozwodu była kolejną ekstrawagancją świata czarodziejów czy sprytnym narzędziem zapewnienia integralności społeczeństwa? A może tabu rozwodu było pozostałością jakiegoś wiktoriańskiego kodeksu moralnego? Jakkolwiek by nie było Harry nie miał innej opcji. Westchnął ciężko.

— Rozumiem. Dziękuję za szczegółowe wyjaśnienia, naprawdę to doceniam. Jak rozpocząć proces?

— Jeżeli jesteś zdecydowany, deklarujesz swój zamiar na pergaminie, a ja przybijam na nim pieczęć ministerstwa. Następnie wysyłamy do twojego męża sowę z pozwem rozwodowym. Jak tylko wyznaczą datę przesłuchania, obaj zostajecie o tym poinformowani.

— Jak myślisz, ile mamy czasu do rozprawy?

— Kilka dni być może, nie więcej niż dwa tygodnie.

Tak szybko? Harry nie był pewny, czy będzie gotowy na rozwód w mniej niż dwa tygodnie. Na samą myśl o tym zrobiło mu się niedobrze, jego wnętrzności ściskał smutek i beznadziejna desperacja. Czuł jak ogarnia go panika — nie chciał tego, naprawdę nie chciał, nie był w stanie.

Zmusił się, by oddychać głęboko.

Nie chciał, ale musiał. Nic innego nie pozostało.

Przygotował się na nieuniknione. Surowy ból w piersi przypominał dzikie zwierzę: wyjące, skamlące, rozdzierające go na strzępy pazurami, zębami, okaleczające, zabijające, pożerające go.

Stłumił go bezlitośnie

— Mogę prosić o pergamin, ministrze?


	4. Chapter 4

Dla Harry'ego przesłuchanie nadeszło zbyt szybko, tylko dziesięć dni po spotkaniu z ministrem.

W oczekiwaniu na rozprawę zajmował się pracą, przyjaciółmi i chrześniakiem, wypełniając godziny jak największą ilością zajęć. W pracy organizował, czyścił i ponownie reorganizował, odkurzał, po czym cały proces zaczynał od początku. Sklep Vivlioriniego ze starodrukami, mapami, wykresami, planami, atlasami i globusami nigdy nie był bardziej uporządkowany. Wszystkie tomy stały w równej linii, bez odrobiny kurzu, globusy błyszczały, a mapy na ścianach wyglądały jakby je ktoś wyprasował. To było wręcz nienaturalne i chociaż pan Vivliori zezwolił Harry'emu na ten szał sprzątania, wydawał się być zdecydowanie zaniepokojony stanem zarówno swojego mienia jak i pracownika.

Jeśli Harry nie był w pracy, niestrudzenie trenował qudditch z nad wyraz chętnym dziewięcioletnim Teddym, grał z Ronem w szachy, pomagał Hermionie przy domu i spotykał się z przyjaciółmi i Weasleyami albo tymi, którzy zaliczali się do obu tych kategorii. Jedynym, z którym nie miał żadnego kontaktu, był Severus.

Mimo to noce były zbyt długie, wspomnienia zbyt natarczywe, myśli zbyt zdradzieckie, a sny zbyt żywe.

Przesłuchanie miało się odbyć na poziomie drugim Ministerstwa Magii, w biurze Mabel Stapleton. Było to dla Harry'ego znajome terytorium, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że na tym samym piętrze znajdowało się także biuro aurorów.

Kiedy przybył — pięć minut przed umówionym czasem — Severus już tam był. Harry dostrzegł go już na początku korytarza i jego serce od razu zabiło mocniej. Mężczyzna stał sztywno wyprostowany przed drzwiami biura w nienagannych czarnych szatach i z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Tylko nieznaczne drgnienie dłoni zdradzało jego dyskomfort, a Harry był w stanie to zauważyć, ponieważ bardzo dobrze znał język ciała męża. Wiedział, że Severus nie ma żadnych przyjemnych wspomnień dotyczących Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, choć nigdy nie podzielił się z nim szczegółami odnośnie jego przesłuchania przez aurorów po Pierwszej Wojnie z Voldemortem. Miał ochotę uścisnąć mu dłoń w cichym geście pocieszenia. Oczywiście nie zrobił tego; dla Severusa gest ten zapewne byłby odrażający.

Podszedł do niego lekko utykającym krokiem, który był wynikiem bezsenności i wyczerpania.

— Witaj, Severusie. — Głos zabrzmiał słabiej niż zamierzał. Severus obrzucił go swoim ciemnym spojrzeniem, lustrując od stóp do głów. Wzrok zatrzymał się na nodze chwilę dłużej niż na innych częściach ciała. Harry był pewien, że zauważył utykanie; zaczerwienił się na myśl o tym, że okazał słabość w jego obecności.

— Harry — powiedział w końcu, ponownie wpatrując się w drzwi.

Harry stanął obok niego.

— Jak się masz? — zapytał z wahaniem.

— Zadowalająco — odpowiedział Severus beznamiętnie, nadal zwrócony w stronę drzwi. — A ty?

— W porządku, dziękuję — odpowiedział, po czym obaj zamilkli. O boże, jakież to było niezręczne. Harry wykorzystał okazję, aby przyjrzeć się mężowi kątem oka. Jeżeli się nie mylił, był on bledszy niż zazwyczaj, może też odrobinę szczuplejszy. Zapewne wykorzystał nowo odzyskaną wolność i przez całą dobę warzył eliksiry.

Punktualnie o czasie drzwi biura otworzyły się, ukazując starszą panią z przenikliwymi czarnymi oczami i białymi włosami upiętymi w ciasny kok – podobnym jak u profesor McGonagall.

— Pan Potter i pan Snape? — zapytała stanowczym głosem.

— Tak, proszę pani — odpowiedział Harry za nich obu, po czym instynktownie się wyprostował.

— Nazywam się Mabel Stapleton. Wejdźcie, panowie, i zajmijcie miejsca — zaprosiła ich, cofając się do środka.

Severus wkroczył pierwszy, za nim Harry. Usiedli na dwóch krzesłach stojących przed ogromnym biurkiem wypełniającym połowę pomieszczenia, podczas gdy pani Stapleton zajęła fotel za wspomnianym meblem. Na biurku stała taca z dwoma szklankami wypełnionymi przezroczystym płynem, prawdopodobnie wodą, oraz pipeta z kilkoma kroplami klarownego, bezbarwnego roztworu. Harry zauważył, że spojrzenie Severusa utkwiło w wyeksponowanych naczyniach.

— Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj w sprawie procesu rozwodowego zainicjowanego przez pana Pottera — rozpoczęła pani Stapleton. — Wszystko co zostanie powiedziane podczas rozprawy jest ściśle tajne. Jako członka Wizengamotu przysięga zobowiązuje mnie do zachowania treści tego spotkania w tajemnicy i zadawania pytań dotyczących wyłącznie procesu. Moją rolą jest mediacja, a nie ocena. Po zapoznaniu się z powyższym, są panowie gotowi, aby kontynuować? — zapytała spokojnym i profesjonalnym tonem.

— Tak, proszę pani — potwierdzili obaj.

— Jesteście tu z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli? — Ponownie potwierdzili. — Czy zgadzacie się, dla poprawy efektywności tego spotkania, na użycie Veritaserum? — kontynuowała.

Oczy Harry'ego automatycznie odszukały wzrok męża w oczekiwaniu na wskazówkę. W końcu był mistrzem eliksirów.

— Nie ma pani nic przeciwko, jeśli najpierw sprawdzę eliksir? — zapytał Severus.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Śmiało. — Wskazała ręka w kierunku tacy.

Severus machnął różdżką kilka razy nad szklaną pipetą, mrucząc inkantacje. Po magicznym badaniu, odmierzył kroplę na dłoń, powąchał, po czym roztarł pomiędzy palcami, prawdopodobnie sprawdzając konsystencję. Wynik musiał okazać się akceptowalny, ponieważ skinął głową.

Pani Stapleton wpuściła po trzy krople do każdej szklanki i wypili ich zawartość. Harry poczuł się nieco niewyraźnie, jakby połączenie między jego mózgiem a resztą ciała zostało rozmyte substancją podobną do galaretki, która osadziła się w jego umyśle. Oblizał usta, aby upewnić się, że nadal je ma.

— Zanim eliksir zacznie w pełni działać, chciałabym przedstawić kilka podstawowych zasad — powiedziała surowo, jakby byli niegrzecznymi dziećmi. Sądząc po jej cienkiej jak papier skórze i wielu zmarszczkach musiała mieć ponad sto lat, a mimo to nadal była dość onieśmielająca. — Będę zadawać po jednym pytaniu, możecie odpowiadać na przemian. Celem tego przesłuchania jest uzyskanie wiedzy na temat stanu waszych relacji z obu perspektyw. Przejrzysty obraz sytuacji waszego małżeństwa jest niezbędny dla dalszego postępowania w fazie negocjacji.

Zmętniały umysł Harry'ego zarejestrował fakt, że nosiła obrączkę. Wydedukował, że będzie to dla niego niekorzystne, gdyż uczyni ją prawdopodobnie stronniczą. Jego wzrok powędrował do własnej dłoni. Nie nosił już obrączki i teraz poczuł nagłą potrzebę, aby to ukryć. Schował lewą rękę za plecami. Przeniósł wzrok do Severusa, który — zauważył zdumiony — nadal miał założoną swoją. Ciekawe.

— Jako, że pan Potter jest inicjatorem — rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, a może tylko to sobie wyobraził, i kontynuowała: — będzie miał okazję zacząć. Proszę sobie nawzajem nie przeszkadzać i dać możliwość wypowiedzenia się swojemu partnerowi. Czy akceptujecie zasady?

Harry poczuł się dogłębnie skarcony przez staruszkę.

Obaj się zgodzili.

— Panie Potter, jakie były przyczyny, które skłoniły pana do podjęcia decyzji o rozwodzie?

— Nie wiedziałem, co mogę zrobić innego — odpowiedział. — Nic już nas nie łączy. Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą, nie kłócimy się i nie uprawiamy seksu. — Zarumienił się, przyznając do tego ostatniego. — Nie ma już nas — stwierdził; smutek przesączył się przez zamglenie spowodowane eliksirem. Spojrzał na Severusa, ale jego maska była na miejscu: zimna, niewzruszona. Zupełnie jak ich małżeństwo.

— Panie Snape, jakie były pana powody wyrażenia zgody na proces rozwodowy?

— Nie miałem wyboru — stwierdził obojętnie.

— Co… — zaczął Harry, ale pani Stapleton natychmiast go powstrzymała.

— Panie Potter! — podniosła głos. — Proszę spróbować respektować ustalone zasady i nie przerywać.

Harry niechętnie skinął głową, ale jego myśli wrzały. Nie miał wyboru?!

— Panie Potter, czy był jakiś przymus, ukryte motywy lub uzyskanie niezasłużonych korzyści związanych z pana małżeństwem?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie — powiedział Harry.

Odwróciła się w stronę Severusa.

— Panie Snape, czy był jakiś przymus, ukryte motywy lub uzyskanie niezasłużonych korzyści związanych z małżeństwem z panem Potterem?

Jedynie przez chwilę wydawało się, że maska Severusa się chwieje — jego usta zacisnęły się, a na czole pojawiła się zmarszczka.

— Tak, były.

— Co?! Co masz na myśli? — wybuchnął Harry.

— Panie Potter! — Tym razem pani Stapleton nie była wystarczająco szybka, żeby powstrzymać Harry'ego.

Eliksir spowodował, że Severus poczuł przymus, aby odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.

— Mam na myśli to, że byłeś Cudownym Chłopcem Bohaterem, a ja byłym śmierciożercą. Małżeństwo z tobą przyniosło mi korzyści: wyższą pozycję społeczną i stabilność finansową. Nie widzę powodu, aby temu zaprzeczać.

Harry był kompletnie oszołomiony. Severus poślubił go dla statusu i pieniędzy? Nie widzi powodu zaprzeczać?! Wielki Merlinie! Poczucie zdrady miało gorzki smak.

— Panie Potter, ponownie nalegam, aby powstrzymał się pan od przerywania — upomniała go pani Stapleton. Harry odrętwiały pochylił głowę w geście poddania.

— Panie Potter, czy wspierał pan współmałżonka podczas małżeństwa?

— Więc... Tak... Myślę, że tak. Chodzi mi o pieniądze... — Otrzymał nieprzyjemne spojrzenie od Severusa. — To znaczy, mamy wspólne konto i wszystko. I ja gotowałem, nie zawsze, ale dość często, i zajmowałem się domem, przynajmniej tym czego Stworek nie zdołał zrobić, z wyjątkiem laboratorium, nie wolno mi było. Pytałem go też jak minął mu dzień i próbowałem pomóc, kiedy miał grypę, chociaż jest trudnym przypadkiem, gdy jest chory, a także po koszmarach. Ja… próbowałem, cóż, pocieszyć go. Rzeczywiście nie mogłem pomóc mu w pracy, ponieważ twierdzi, że jestem beznadziejny w eliksirach, i szczerze mówiąc naprawdę jestem... A obecnie prace obejmują w jakiś sposób Malfoya juniora, nie jestem do końca pewien jaki... Nie pytałem, nie zależało mi na uzyskaniu informacji na temat Fretki. Nie układało mi się z Severusem... z Malfoyami, więc czasami... często opuszczałem kolacje z nimi, ale poza tym myślę, że trochę go wspierałem... Mniej więcej.

— Imponujący pokaz elokwencji, panie Potter — mruknął Severus pod nosem. Nawet Veritaserum nie było w stanie zatrzeć jego sarkazmu.

— Panie Snape, czy wspierał pan współmałżonka podczas małżeństwa? — powtórzyła pytanie pani Stapleton.

— Dokładałem się do wspomnianych rachunków i miałem swój udział w pracach domowych. Zapewniałem panu Potterowi eliksiry, kiedy zaszła taka potrzeba. Towarzyszyłem mu, gdy było to wymagane. Znosiłem jego przyjaciół — nawet jeśli on nie był na tyle uprzejmy, aby odwzajemnić się tym samym — oraz pochlebców. Wspierałem, gdy następowały zmiany w jego karierze w przeciągu kilku minionych lat. Pielęgnowałem po poważnych urazach odniesionych w pracy, kiedy znalazł się pod moją opieką po wypisaniu ze Św. Munga. Uczestniczyłem w wychowaniu jego chrześniaka — odpowiedzialność dzieliliśmy z babcią chłopca — na tyle na ile mi pozwalał. Czekałem też na jego powrót do domu podczas niezliczonych dąsów, kiedy to przenosił się do mieszkania Weasleyów, zazwyczaj na kilka dni. Odpowiadając na pani pytanie: tak, wspierałem męża.

Harry chciał zaprotestować przeciwko użyciu słowa „dąsy”, ale powstrzymał się. Musiał przyznać, aczkolwiek niechętnie, że Severus miał rację; naprawdę go wspierał.

Starsza pani zaakceptowała ich odpowiedzi bez komentarza i kontynuowała przesłuchanie.

— Panie Potter, czy kiedykolwiek stosował pan przemoc wobec współmałżonka w trakcie małżeństwa?

Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni.

— Ja… tak — przyznał zawstydzony. Pani Stapleton nie dała żadnego znaku osądu, a Severus… Harry nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć. — Kiedy się kłóciliśmy — dodał, próbując wyjaśnić, choć wiedział, że to nie wystarczy. — Mówiłem różne rzeczy. I raz moja magia zaatakowała — przerwał na chwilę. — A innym razem… spoliczkowałem go. — Zamknął oczy zawstydzony.

To było w najgorszym czasie ich małżeństwa. Kłótnia wymknęła się z pod kontroli i w końcu zaczęli się wzajemnie oskarżać o morderstwo. „Przynajmniej ja zabiłem Dumbledore'a, ponieważ mnie o to poprosił, a nie z powodu głupoty!” — wykrzyczał Severus. Harry nigdy nie zapomni jego słów. Po tym incydencie nie wracał do domu ponad tydzień.

— Panie Snape, czy kiedykolwiek stosował pan przemoc wobec współmałżonka w trakcie małżeństwa?

— Tak. Więcej niż raz powiedziałem rzeczy, których nie powinienem, i moje zachowanie można uznać za przemoc słowną.

Harry był zaskoczony, że Severus wyznał tak wiele — choć Veritaserum nie pozostawiało mu wyboru. Jednak to była prawda: Severus nigdy nie skrzywdził go fizycznie, ale miał upodobanie do bolesnych słów.

— Panie Potter, czy był pan niewierny podczas małżeństwa? — Chociaż pytanie skierowane było do Harry'ego, Severus wyraźnie zesztywniał.

— Nie, nie byłem — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Poczuł na sobie wzrok Severusa i spojrzał na niego. Czy był zaskoczony odpowiedzią? Ich oczy się spotkały i na chwilę pancerz Severusa opadł i coś surowego i bolesnego błysnęło w jego oczach. Po chwili znikło i jego twarz ponownie stała się zamknięta.

— Panie Snape, czy był pan niewierny podczas małżeństwa?

Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego z oczywistym dyskomfortem, jego wargi zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Potem jego spojrzenie wróciło do pani Stapleton, ale nadal milczał. Oparcie się eliksirowi prawdy musiało wymagać ogromnego wysiłku. Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego to robił. Wzrok pani Stapleton utkwiony był w twarzy Severusa, ale nie popędzała go. W końcu przemówił:

— Tak.

I świat Harry'ego legł w gruzach.


	5. Chapter 5

Przez chwilę Harry słyszał tylko statyczne buczenie, po czym dotarło do niego znaczenie słów Severusa. Ogarnęła go czysta, bezwzględna furia. Poderwał się na nogi.

— Ty cholerny, pieprzony, zakłamany, obleśny łajdaku! — krzyknął Severusowi w twarz. — Ty dwulicowy skurwysynie, ja … — kontynuowałby, ale nagle znalazł się z powrotem na krześle, unieruchomiony i uciszony.

— Ministerskie środki bezpieczeństwa — wyjaśniła pani Stapleton. — Aby przesłuchanie nie wymknęło się spod kontroli.

Harry kipiał ze złości, ale nie był wstanie pokonać ograniczających go zaklęć. Zamknął oczy i kilka razy odetchnął głęboko. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Tak jest. Po kilku rundach poczuł się spokojniejszy i zaklęcia puściły. Otworzył oczy i natychmiast napotkał utkwione w nim ciemne spojrzenie męża.

— Harry, ja...

— Nie! Proszę, po prostu … nie. — Odwrócił się od Severusa. Teraz, kiedy jego gniew był opanowany, tylko desperacja pozostała. Nie chciał słyszeć żadnych wymówek ani tłumaczeń, czy, Merlinie ratuj, szczegółów! Chciał już stąd wyjść.

— Ma pani jeszcze jakieś pytania? — spytał apatycznie.

Starsza pani zastanawiała się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedziała:

— Nie, nie mam. Niezbędne pytania zostały zadane. Wszystkie karty wyłożono na stół, jak mówi powiedzenie. Możecie rozwinąć to, co zostało dzisiaj ujawnione, podczas następnego etapu, negocjacji.

Harry uważał, że nie było już co rozwijać. Chciał rozwodu, teraz bardziej niż wcześniej, i chciał go natychmiast. Nie zostało nic do powiedzenia. Nic.

— O szczegółach następnego etapu zostaną panowie poinformowani przez sowy. Przygotowania potrwają najwyżej tydzień.

Wspaniale. Tylko jeden tydzień i ta farsa się skończy. Harry nie mógł się doczekać. Był tak bardzo zmęczony.

— Dziękuję za spotkanie, panowie. Życzę wszystkiego najlepszego w przyszłości.

Harry wymamrotał odpowiedź pod nosem i wstał, żeby wyjść. Severus zrobił to samo i zwrócił się w jego stronę.

Dlaczego nie zostawi go w spokoju? Nie chciał rozmawiać, a jeszcze mniej myśleć o całym tym bałaganie. Poczuł, jak znów budzi się w nim gniew.

— Harry, ja... — zaczął Severus, ale Harry nie chciał go słuchać, nie mógłby tego znieść.

— Zejdź mi z oczu! — warknął z taką pogardą, na jaką było go stać. — Czuję do ciebie odrazę — dodał lodowato.

Severus wyglądał przez chwile na zaskoczonego, po czym jego twarz przybrała zimna maskę obojętności. Obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Ramiona Harry'ego opadły. I to wszystko? Pół tuzina pytań i teraz jego małżeństwo było zrujnowane nie do poznania? Zrównane z ziemią i posypane solą? Przyszło mu do głowy zupełnie nieproszone ich zdjęcie ślubne. Jaśniała na nim — jak do tej pory uważał — miłość. Teraz nie był już tego taki pewien.

— Nie zapytała pani czy się kochaliśmy — wypalił; eliksir najwyraźniej obniżył jego zahamowania.

— Pan i pana mąż są wymownym dowodem na to, że miłość czasami to trochę za mało. Z mojego nie tak nieznacznego doświadczenia wynika, że uczciwość, zaufanie i komunikacja jest także niezbędna — powiedziała łagodnie. — Harry prawie parsknął. — Teraz niech już pan idzie, panie Potter. I proszę nie zapomnieć: człowiek często spotyka swoje przeznaczenie na drodze, którą wybrał, aby go uniknąć.

Harry opuścił pokój z niewyraźnym do widzenia.

Wychodząc z budynku zastanawiał się — przede wszystkim aby uniknąć innych, bardziej bolesnych tematów — o co chodzi z pracownikami ministerstwa i sloganami z poradników.

 

xxx

 

Kiedy w następnym tygodniu otrzymał sowę z ministerstwa, zauważył z niezadowoleniem, że te tak zwane negocjacje odbędą się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Wcale nie miał ochoty wracać do tego cholernego miejsca.

W dniach poprzedzających wizytę w ministerstwie, był w okropnym nastroju, naprzemienne czując wrzącą wściekłość i głęboką rozpacz. Najczęściej chciał, aby to wszystko po prostu już się skończyło.

Podzielił się z przyjaciółmi najważniejszymi faktami z przesłuchania, ale w zależności od nastroju, zdarzyło mu się tego żałować. Gdy targała nim wściekłość, dobrze było mieć przy sobie Rona, który chętnie wtórował mu w obrażaniu Snape’a za pomocą wszystkich znalezionych w słowniku inwektyw, proponował mecz quidditcha by rozładować nadmiar złej energii, albo pomagał topić smutki w alkoholu. Problem zaczynał się wówczas, gdy Harry chciał być zostawiony w spokoju i nigdy już ponownie nie słyszeć imienia swojego męża.

W tych sytuacjach, Hermiona z jej delikatnym współczuciem, była dużo lepszym wyborem jako towarzystwo, jednak kiedy Harry nie był w nastroju, litość w jej oczach doprowadzała go do szału.

Zdecydował, że tuż po zakończeniu postępowania rozejrzy się za własnym mieszkaniem.

Przybył do ministerstwa na negocjacje z wielką niechęcią i niesmakiem. W atrium spotkał przydzielonego im Niewymownego przewodnika i Severusa. Nie patrzył na tego ostatniego. Miał w planie tu przybyć, jak najszybciej załatwić całą sprawę i opuścić budynek.

Użyli windy, by zjechać na poziom dziewiąty — Severus i Harry zajęli przeciwległe kąty pomieszczenia, tak daleko od siebie, jak to tylko możliwe.

Severus musiał być również wytrącony z równowagi, sądząc po tym, jak kroczył przez oświetlony pochodniami korytarz prowadzący do złowrogich czarnych drzwi na poziomie dziewiątym. Harry zdusił swój niepokój i podążył za nim.

Okrągły pokój był upiorny jak zwykle z tymi niebieskim płomykami, czarnymi powierzchniami i dziwną, podwodną aurą.

Niewymowny stanął przed jednymi z identycznych, nieoznakowanych, pozbawionych klamek czarnymi drzwiami.

— Gdy wejdziecie do środka, korzystanie z magii zostanie ograniczone — powiedział monotonnym głosem Niewymowny-Drań-Który-Nie Raczył-Się-Przedstawić. — Nałożone są także standardowe zabezpieczenia i osłony antyaportacyjne. Na mocy Prawa Pięciu Wyjątków Gampa, podstawowe potrzeby będą dostarczane przez ministerstwo aż do odwołania. Jakieś pytania? — zapytał beznamiętnie.

— Jak dostaniemy się do środka? — warknął Snape, w swojej zdecydowanie snape'owskiej wersji olbrzymiego nietoperza z lochów. Harry mógł usłyszeć "kretyn" na końcu jego pytania.

— Połóżcie swoje dłonie na drzwiach, a magia komnaty dopełni zadania — wyjaśnił.

Snape, nie kryjąc irytacji, podszedł do drzwi i położył dłoń na ich powierzchni. Rzucił Harry'emu zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

— Na co czekasz, Potter? Nie mam całego dnia! — wypluł.

Więc teraz to już Potter, tak?! Głupi fiut!

Harry podszedł szybko do drzwi i podniósł rękę, kiedy Niewymowny życzył im: „przyjemnej podróży”. Dotknął zimnej powierzchni i coś nim szarpnęło, obróciło, jakby był uwięziony w wirze, po czym zaczął spadać. Kiedy w końcu z hukiem wylądował, wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poniższa część jest całkowicie moim dziełem, więc wybaczcie usterki.  
> Dziękuję MargotX za ogarnięcie literówek :*

Rzeczywistość wróciła z uczuciem ciepła. Harry leżał twarzą w dół na czymś sypkim i średnio twardym: piasku, podsunął mu mózg, kiedy starał się wykaszleć drobinki z ust. Usiadł i zauważył Snape'a, który także podnosił się na nogi. Niewiarygodne, znaleźli się na jakiejś pustyni. Ze wszystkich stron otaczały ich wydmy i nigdzie nie było widać żywej duszy. Słońce było piekielnie gorące, tak jak i powietrze — paliło płuca Harry'ego z każdym nabranym oddechem. Nie było śladu wyjścia.

— Co, do cholery, robimy na pustyni? — zastanawiał się głośno. — Co więcej, jak się tu znaleźliśmy?

— Myślę, że słowem, którego szukasz, jest magia — Snape cedził słowa, jakby mówił do bardzo opóźnionego dziecka.

— Oczywiście. To nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego tu jesteśmy. Nie powinniśmy negocjować rozwodu?

— A czego się spodziewałeś — siedzenia przy stole, popijania herbaty i robienia notatek? — zakpił Snape.

— Cóż... — Szczerze mówiąc, tego dokładnie się spodziewał.

— Twoja nieudolność nieustannie mnie zdumiewa — powiedział Snape drwiąco.

— No cóż, dziękuję, panie wszechwiedzący. Nie mogę nie zauważyć, że nie udzieliłeś odpowiedzi — odparł Harry złośliwie.

— Milczenie nie oznacza niewiedzy. Werbalna biegunka jest twoją specjalnością, nie moją — odpowiedział Snape impertynencko.

Harry przewrócił oczami i zamiast wymieniać obelgi ze Snape'em, studiował krajobraz. Jak daleko sięgał wzrokiem były same wydmy. Wszystkie fale wyrzeźbione w piasku przez wiatr sprawiały, że pustynia wyglądała niczym dziwna parodia wzburzonego morza. Miała czerwono-pomarańczowy kolor, w dalszej odległości złoty, a szczyty wydm zdobiły białe i żółte pasy. Podejrzewał, że dla takiego obszaru geograficznego nie była to dokładnie naturalna kolorystyka — ciągła zmiana w strukturze i kolorystyce była dużym gratisem. Niebo również miało nienaturalnie jasny turkusowy odcień. To miejsce z całą pewnością było magiczne.

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez Snape'a, szybko przytykającego różdżkę do różnych części swojego stroju. Eleganckie, ciężkie czarne szaty stały się lżejsze, ale nadal obejmowały prawie całe ciało. Półbuty ze smoczej skóry przekształcił w lekkie buty sportowe — oczywiście nadal czarne — a chusteczkę przemienił w długi czarny szal, którym obecnie owijał głowę i szyję na styl Tuaregów.

Harry — zupełnie wbrew woli — był zafascynowany tą przemianą. Severus nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał tak... jak rozbójnik. Mrocznie, egzotyczne i przebiegle. Nagle się rozgniewał — zdradliwy drań nie tylko wyglądał jak kłamliwa szumowina, on również nią _był_!

Snape wydał sfrustrowany pomruk, kiedy po raz trzeci bezskutecznie machnął różdżką wokół siebie w dokładnie tym samym wzorze. Jego niezadowolenie wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego.

— Co się tak szczerzysz, głupi bachorze? — warknął Snape. — W tym piekielnym miejscu urok chłodzenia nie działa poprawnie — narzekał.

— Gdybym łuszczył się tak jak ty, skoncentrowałbym się na uroku przeciwsłonecznym, a nie chłodzenia — odpowiedział Harry bezczelnie. Oczywiście sam też martwił się upałem, ale nie chciał pozwolić Snape'owi uzyskać przewagi.

Z zamaszystym gestem różdżki zastosował urok przeciwsłoneczny i choć uczucie było trochę dziwnie i łaskotało go, nie usunął czaru. Przypuszczał, że powinien go regularnie odnawiać. Następnie zaczął zmieniać swój strój na coś bardziej odpowiedniego.

— Aguamenti! — Usłyszał głos Snape'a i spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć jak napełnia nowo transmutowaną manierkę wodą. — Przynajmniej nie będziemy mieć trudności z zaopatrzeniem w wodę. Będziemy jej potrzebować — rzekł Snape złowieszczo. — Możemy też spróbować przywołać jakieś jedzenie. Niewymowny powiedział, że to możliwe — kontynuował.

— On powiedział? — zapytał Harry zaskoczony.

— Na mocy Prawa Pięciu Wyjątków Gampa. Bogowie, Potter, jesteś haniebnie niedouczony — powiedział Snape z przyganą, kręcąc głową.

— Cóż, wyrazy uznania dla moich profesorów! — warknął Harry.

— Za twój brak najdrobniejszego wysiłku nie powinno się obwiniać nikogo innego tylko ciebie — wykładał Snape.

Harry miał już dość tyrad tego mężczyzny w Hogwarcie i nie potrzebował ich teraz.

— Accio, jabłko! — rzucił, a chwilę później w jego ręce wpadł owoc. Dosłownie spadł, jakby przyszedł z nieba. — Problem żywności rozwiązany. Przynajmniej nie umrę z głodu. — Schował jabłko na później.

— Musimy znaleźć schronienie i zapewne przetestować granice naszych magii w tych murach — oświadczył Snape.

— Jakich murach? — zapytał Harry zdezorientowany.

Snape westchnął dramatycznie.

— Wiem, że twoje zdolności umysłowe są ograniczone, ale musisz pamiętać, że _nadal_ jesteśmy w Ministerstwie Magii, nawet jeśli nasze zmysły próbują nas oszukać.

— Czy to miejsce jest jakąś odmianą Pokoju Życzeń? — starał się zrozumieć Harry.

— Nie sądzę. Jeśli byłoby podobne do tego w Hogwarcie, pomieszczenie — i co ważniejsze, magia podtrzymująca go — byłoby bardziej ograniczone; nie byłoby w stanie przekształcić się w coś, co w zasadzie nie jest jakąś odmianą... no dobrze, _pokoju_ — powiedział Snape. — To miejsce jest prawdopodobnie projekcją wyczarowaną przez nasze umysły.

— To coś w rodzaju bzdur Dumbledore'a o tym, że to co dzieje się w mojej głowie, jest wciąż prawdziwe, niezależnie od faktu, że istnieje tylko w mojej głowie? — zapytał Harry sfrustrowany.

— Twoja umiejętność analizy magicznych teorii jest wprost zatrważająca, ale w zasadzie poprawna — powiedział Snape.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła. Severus właśnie przyznał, że miał rację? Wpływ słońca, nie ma wątpliwości.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo na zdumienie Harry'ego.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj dotykaliśmy drzwi, gdy tworzył się ten magiczny obszar, to miejsce jest manifestacją materiałów dostarczonych przez nasze umysły. Bądź co bądź nie jesteśmy na pustyni, nawet jeśli wydajemy się być. Fascynujące. Sądząc po obecności erg, przejaw naszej psychiki najwyraźniej przypomina Saharę. I dla poszerzenia twojej edukacji: „erg” odnosi się do obszarów pokrytych wydmami — powiedział protekcjonalnie.

— Wiem, czym jest cholerne erg, dziękuję bardzo. — Harry kipiał ze złości. — Pracuję u Villariniego, w sklepie wypełnionym po brzegi mapami, globusami i tym podobnymi rzeczami. — przypomniał Snape'owi.

— Ach tak... jak mógłbym zapomnieć? — szydził Severus. W ostatnich latach zatrudnienie Harry'ego było bolączką między nimi. — Tak czy inaczej, musimy znaleźć schronienie...

Harry miał już dość rozkazującego tonu Snape'a i stale płynącej krytyki.

— Nie ma żadnych _nas_ , zamierzam pójść własną drogą, bez _ciebie_. Lub — jeśli chcesz, bym ujął to inaczej — możesz po prostu spierdalać! — wybuchnął.

— A jak chcesz negocjowac istotne punkty naszego małżeństwa, jeżeli pójdziemy każdy własną drogą? — sykął Snape zirytowany.

— Nie ma nic do negocjowania o naszym małżeństwie, jedynie o rozwodzie. A ja mam tylko jeden wniosek w tej sprawie: najszybciej jak to możliwe — wkurzył się Harry.

— Zachowujesz sie niedojrzale — powiedział Snape pogardliwie.

— Co polecasz w takim razie? Jak mam się stać bardziej dojrzały? Powinienem bagatelizować cię na każdym kroku? Odmówić rozmowy? Albo lepiej: oszukiwać cię? Tak, to jest pomysł z zaletami! Powinienem po prostu pieprzyć się gdzie popadnie, poużywać sobie w końcu. Nie powinieneś być jedynym zaspokojonym w tym małżeństwie, ja też zasługuję na należną mi część pieprzenia — krzyczał Harry.

— Jesteś wulgarny — westchnął Snape.

Nagle Harry poczuł się zmęczony.

— A ty? Kim ty jesteś, Severusie? Hipokrytą, ot co. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę bezkresnych wydm iskrzących się milionem kolorów.

 

xxx

 

Harry szedł od kilku godzin; jeśli słońce stanowiło jakiś wskaźnik w tej dziwnej rzeczywistości, było już późne popołudnie. Upał był nieznośny, sprawił, że jego oczy, nos i usta wyschły i swędziały, a skórę — pomimo częstych starań odnawiania uroku przeciwsłonecznego — spaliły bezlitosne promienie słońca. Na szczęście miał wodę i jedzenie, choć niestety nie miał schronienia. Próbował transfigurować jakiś namiot albo przynajmniej parasol, ale zaklęcia zawiodły. To magiczne miejsce zawetowało jego pragnienie niewielkiego skrawka cienia.

Miał gorącą nadzieję, że słońce wkrótce zajdzie, pozwalając na nieco dłuższy odpoczynek. Spocił się jak świnia — niechybnie śmierdział również jak ona — i był absolutnie wykończony. Przynajmniej noga go nie bolała. Był zadowolony, że zaaplikował sobie rano maść leczniczą. Od jakiegoś czasu nie potrzebował stosować jej regularnie, ale — będąc szczerym — nie chciał na dzisiejszym spotkaniu okazać przed Severusem jakiejkolwiek słabości. Jak wróci, podziękuje Hermionie za maść — tylko ona mogła ją zostawić na umywalce w łazience przylegającej do gościnnego pokoju, w którym rezydował. Musiała znaleźć nieco wolnego czasu w swoim napiętym grafiku, by uwarzyć trochę dla niego, ponieważ nie wziął jej ze sobą, gdy się do nich wprowadzał. Nawet nie wiedział, że Hermiona zna recepturę; musiała ją poznać podczas jednej ze swoich naukowych dyskusji z Severusem, kiedy jeszcze spotykali się czasami we czworo.

Severus... jakoś jego myśli zawsze kończyły się na Severusie. Mężczyzna miał rację co do zachowania Harry'ego wcześniej, naprawdę działał niedojrzale — nie wspominając o tym, że chaotycznie — ale był tak rozchwiany i Severus sprawiał, że był tak cholernie wściekły! Aczkolwiek, jeśli nie byłby wściekły, wtedy z cholerną pewnością załamałby się z udręki, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić, zwłaszcza nie teraz, uwięziony na pustyni.

Wzdychając szedł dalej: dokąd, nie wiedział.

W końcu nadeszło ocalenie. Kiedy niebo przybrało kolor pomarańczy i czerwieni, dotykając horyzontu, następnie przeszło w ciemnoniebieski, a powietrze zaczęło się ochładzać, oddychanie stało się łatwiejsze. Przypomniał sobie, że nocą na pustyni może być paskudnie zimno, ale nie przejmował się tym teraz.

Prawie zwalił się na piasek, by po prostu czekać, aż pokażą się gwiazdy, gdy spostrzegł w oddali przed sobą światło. Co to takiego? Jego ciekawość wygrała z wyczerpaniem i ruszył w kierunku źródła światła. Było bliżej niż przypuszczał. Dostrzegł ruch na tle poświaty — to musiała być jakaś żywa istota! Przyśpieszył kroku, a po chwili zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

Snape — tym czymś, co poruszało się wokół światła, był Snape. Jak to możliwe? Spędził cały dzień na wędrówce w kierunku przeciwnym do niego, a on był tutaj! Musiał zatoczyć pełne koło, a na koniec dotarł z powrotem do... Snape'a. Kurwa.

Nie mógł zrobić nic innego; pokonany powlókł się w stronę światła. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zauważył, że źródłem światła był magiczny ogień — roztańczone, małe, niebieskie płomienie usytuowane w krąg lewitowały nad ziemią.

W kilku krokach doszedł do ogniska i usiadł. Jak tylko to zrobił, Snape spojrzał na niego.

— Miałeś przyjemną przechadzkę? — zapytał.

Harry zignorował go. Napełnił swój transfigurowany kubek zaklęciem Aguamenti i pogrążył się w myślach.

Kiedy zapadła ciemność, dziwna cisza panująca na pustyni stała się bardziej odczuwalna. Severus był z natury cichą osobą, a magiczny ogień nie wytwarza dźwięku, więc jeśli Harry powstrzymałby się od poruszania, mógłby doświadczyć ciszy w najczystszej formie. Słyszał bicie własnego serca; podejrzewał, że gdyby chciał wystarczająco mocno, usłyszałby także serce Severusa. Ale nie chciał.

W pewnym momencie musiał zasnąć przy ognisku, bo obudził go szelest tkaniny i dotyk opadającego na niego lekkiego ciężaru.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył stojącego nad nim Severusa.

— Co robisz? — zapytał szorstko.

— W nocy będzie zimno — ten odparł niezręcznie.

I Harry zrozumiał — Severus okrywał go płaszczem i otulał nim! Harry był oszołomiony.

— Masz jakieś problemy z nogą? — zapytał Snape. — Oprócz podstawowych medykamentów, wziąłem maść, której możesz użyć — rzekł od niechcenia.

Gdy wyciągnął z kieszeni sakiewkę, Harry usiadł. Zawierała środek przeciwbólowy, eliksir pieprzowy i jakiś inny, którego nie rozpoznał, oraz słoik wypełniony białym doskonale mu znanym kremem.

— Dlaczego wziąłeś to ze sobą? To nie ma powszechnego zastosowania. — W jego głosie dało się słyszeć dezorientację.

— Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może się przydać — powiedział Snape spokojnie.

— To specjalna maść na moją nogę — podkreślił Harry.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

— Ponadto wiedziałem, że spędzę czas z tobą i nie chciałem słuchać twoich narzekań — powiedział rozdrażniony. — Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, mogę ci ją zaaplikować — zaproponował poirytowany.

Harry poczuł się słaby i w jakiś sposób upokorzony propozycją i to go rozgniewało. Otulający go płaszcz ograniczał mu ruchy, ale zdołał odczołgać się od Snape'a, po czym przyciągnął kolana do piersi i objął się ramionami.

— Nie jestem pieprzonym inwalidą — wyszeptał. — Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy — dodał ostrzej.

— Świetnie. Zatem daję ci maść i możesz jej użyć jak chcesz — powiedział Snape obojętnie.

Jego dziwnie łagodne zachowanie rozwścieczyło Harry'ego.

— Nie traktuj mnie jak nieudolnego, jak zawsze to robisz! — syknął.

— Nieprawda, nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiłem — zaznaczył Snape z absolutnym spokojem. — Jedynie zaoferowałem ci lekarstwo, które jest w moim posiadaniu, a którego nie potrzebuję dla siebie — racjonalizował.

— Gówno prawda! — Od czasu... incydentu z moją nogą, stale przypominasz mi, jak bezużyteczny jestem! — wykrzyczał Harry.

— Z całą pewnością nie — zaprzeczył Snape ze swoim niezachwianie zimnym sposobem bycia.

— Jak często, odkąd przestałem być aurorem, powtarzałeś mi, że moja praca nie ma sensu, że to co robię nie jest wystarczająco dobre? — zapytał Harry.

Usta Snape'a utworzyły niewiarygodnie cienką linię, zanim odpowiedział:

— Pasywnie wykonywałeś niewątpliwie nieambitne zawody, marnując swój potencjał. — Był surowy, ale nie podniósł głosu. — Czy miałem ci przyklaskiwać, gdy marniałeś w magazynie Weasleya? Albo powinienem być zadowolony z twojego progresu, kiedy dostałeś tę pracę administracyjną w ministerstwie i przekładałeś stosy papierów z miejsca na miejsce bez końca? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nawet ty nienawidziłeś tego stanowiska.

Snape miał rację. Nienawidził tej roboty, zaoferowanej mu przez ministerstwo po jego urazie.

— Albo powinienem być uszczęśliwiony tym najnowszym przedsięwzięciem, twoim zagrzebaniem się w rzadko odwiedzanej małej, zakurzonej szczurzej dziurze Vivlioriniego, którą ośmiela się nazwać sklepem? — zapytał Snape, z pogardą wyraźnie wypisaną na twarzy.

— Nawet jeśli dla ciebie jest to poniżej godności, lubię tam pracować — odpowiedział Harry szczerze. — Wszystkie te mapy i globusy, i rzeczy są fascynujące. Zawsze chciałem podróżować — powiedział cicho. Naprawdę nie znajdował powodu, czemu mówił o tym wszystkim Snape'owi.

— Jeśli naprawdę tego pragniesz, to dlaczego nie podróżujesz, zamiast chować się u Vivlioriniego? — zapytał Snape łagodnie.

To było dobre pytanie. Miał pieniądze i teraz miałby też czas, biorąc pod uwagę, że wkrótce nie będzie miał męża ani domu, będzie więc mógł podróżować ile dusza zapragnie. Jednak ta perspektywa w ogóle nie uczyniła go szczęśliwym.

— A co cię to obchodzi? — warknął. Z westchnieniem odwrócił się tyłem do Snape'a i zwinął w kłębek.

Noc była zimna i głucha. Z braku łuny światła, widocznych było o wiele więcej gwiazd niż Harry był przyzwyczajony. Niebo nad nim było tak bogato przystrojone gwiazdami, że to cud, że nie zapadło się pod ich ciężarem. Zamknął oczy przed ich blaskiem.

W jego snach to Snape odchodził od niego pomiędzy wydmami i nieważne jak mocno starał się go dogonić, był coraz dalej i dalej.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejna część mojego tłumaczenia i tak już będzie do końca.  
> Dziękuję MargotX za współpracę przy dopieszczaniu tekstu :*

Harry'ego ponownie obudziło gorąco. Słońce ledwo wzeszło nad horyzont, a już niemiłosiernie paliło jego skórę. Usiadł z jękiem i rzucił na siebie czar przeciwsłoneczny.

Severus siedział kilka metrów od niego, tuląc w rękach kubek. Zwykł tak siedzieć w ich domu, przy kuchennym stole, we wczesnych godzinach porannych, trzymając kubek w obu dłoniach i wdychając woń kawy. Nigdy nie zaczynał dnia bez tego naparu.

Patrzenie na męża było tak bardzo bolesne, że musiał odwrócić wzrok. A ten mężczyzna niezaprzeczalnie był jego mężem. Severus. Harry starał się narysować linię pomiędzy Severusem i Snape'em, aby chronić się przed bólem utraty tego pierwszego, ale nie mógł oszukiwać się więcej. Był tylko jeden mężczyzna. Kiedyś Harry nazywał tego mężczyznę _swoim_ Severusem.

Severus odwrócił się w jego stronę

— Napijesz się kawy? — zapytał. — Kreator tego miejsca był na tyle łaskawy, aby obdarować nas kawą. Musi być mu wiadome, że to podstawowa potrzeba w godzinach porannych — powiedział lekko. Poufale.

— Tak, poproszę — Harry zaakceptował propozycję. Severus napełnił filiżankę dla niego i podał mu.

Przez długi czas panowała cisza.

— Dziś również planujesz wędrówkę? — złamał milczenie Severus.

Harry był zaskoczony jego pytaniem.

— Raczej nie ma tu nic innego do roboty — odpowiedział z wahaniem.

— Wierzę, że w ogólnym rozrachunku nie ma znaczenia, czy opuścimy to miejsce, czy też nie. Choć przechadzka ma tę zaletę, że nie jest się znudzonym na śmierć — narzekał Severus. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, będę ci dzisiaj towarzyszył.

Harry tylko skinął głową.

Po uporządkowaniu ich skromnego dobytku, wyruszyli.

Przez długi czas nic nie mówili. Po kilku miesiącach ciszy stała się ona dla nich środowiskiem naturalnym, więc nie była teraz zbyt niewygodna. Harry wiedział, że nie może tak pozostać; są sprawy, o których muszą porozmawiać. Ale nie znalazł jeszcze odwagi, by rozwiązać wszystkie kwestie, które musiały być rozstrzygnięte.

Słońce było już w zenicie, a upał prawie nie do zniesienia. Skóra Harry'ego miała bolesne otarcia od nasączonego potem ubrania i ponieważ nie przyjął maści od Severusa, odczuwał dolegliwości w nodze.

— _To_ najlepsze co nasze umysły są w stanie wymyślić? — zapytał Harry, zirytowany. — To musi być twoje życzenie, aby być spalonym na śmierć, ja nigdy bym nie chciał czegoś tak... gorącego!

Severus miał czelność znaleźć to zabawnym.

— No cóż, widzę kilka podobieństw między naszym otoczeniem a nami — powiedział. — Biorąc pod uwagę jakim porywczym i namiętnym bachorem jesteś — zażartował.

— Wiesz co, równie dobrze to porównanie do pustyni można zastosować do ciebie, niech pomyślę: wymagający i zmieniający się gwałtownie od mroźno zimnego do paląco gorącego — odwzajemnił Harry.

— Z tymi wszystkimi zmiennymi cechami, to cud, że się w ogóle pobraliśmy — zażartował znów Severus.

Lekki nastrój Harry'ego wywołany ich przekomarzaniem gwałtownie odleciał. Harry zatrzymał się nagle i zwrócił do męża, który również przystanął.

— Severusie, czy naprawdę wyszedłeś za mnie dla moich pieniędzy i statusu społecznego? — zadał pierwsze trudne pytanie z wielu na liście.

Severus westchnął.

— Jak powiedziałem na rozprawie, te aspekty były intratnymi, ale nie decydującymi czynnikami. Uznanie korzyści płynących z sytuacji, niekoniecznie oznacza brak... przywiązania — odpowiedział.

Przywiązanie. Nie miłość. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz Severus powiedział mu, że go kocha.

— Może powinieneś wyjść za kogoś innego — rzucił, zniechęcony. Przed oczyma wyobraźni wyłonił się obraz Severusa z kimś innym, kimś podejrzanie malfoyowatym — niezupełnie Malfoyem, ale wystarczająco podobnym. Potem przypomniał sobie, że Severus był już z kimś innym, mimo że był poślubiony Harry'emu. Jego wściekłość powróciła z pełną siłą. — Wtedy nie bylibyśmy w tym bałaganie! Może ktoś mądrzejszy i bardziej wyrafinowany byłby wystarczająco dobry i nie pieprzyłbyś kogoś innego! — krzyczał.

— Harry, ja nie... — zaczął Severus, ale Harry mu przerwał.

— W tym tkwi problem, prawda? Jestem dużo poniżej twojego intelektu, w przeciwieństwie do twoich cennych Malfoyów! Wiedzieli co zrobiłeś? Pogratulowali ci? Śmialiście się z biednego, prostego Pottera, który nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla takich jak ty? — Teraz Harry był już totalnie rozwścieczony. W oddali dało się słyszeć dudnienie nadchodzącej burzy.

— Harry, ja nigdy... — Severus spróbował ponownie.

— A może to jednego z nich pieprzyłeś? Albo lepiej, całą trójkę? — rzucił nienawistnie, prosto w twarz Severusa. Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy podszedł tak blisko niego.

Severus zmarszczył brwi i założył ramiona.

— Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz — syknął.

— Zawsze mnie nienawidzili, muszą być teraz szczęśliwi! — wykrzyknął Harry.

— Oni cię nie nienawidzą, ani też nie znają. Nigdy nie dałeś im szansy, aby naprawdę cię poznali — powiedział lodowatym tonem.

— Nie znają mnie? Czy nie wyjawiłeś im wszystkich moich brudnych małych sekretów, wszystkich wad, nie zwierzyłeś z tego, jak cierpiałeś w związku ze mną tak bardzo, że musiałeś mnie zdradzić!? — zapytał wściekle.

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie dzielę się szczegółami naszego życia prywatnego z przyjaciółmi lub kimkolwiek innym. To ty biegasz do Granger po poradę z każdym małym problemem, nawet zanim porozmawiasz ze mną! — Severus również zaczął się wściekać. Nad nimi niezauważenie zbierały się nadzwyczaj osobliwe, groźne, zielone burzowe chmury. — Co czyni ją sędzią naszego życia? Jest młodą, heteroseksualną kobietą, której doświadczenie w relacji polega na poddawaniu męża szkoleniu posłuszeństwa — powiedział.

— Nie mów tak o nich, nigdy ci nie zaszkodzili! — Harry stanął w obronie najlepszych przyjaciół.

— Ależ oczywiście że nie, pomimo trwającego od dłuższego czasu nawyku Weasleya nazywania mnie "cholernym draniem" lub "tłustym dupkiem" — Severus odparł.

— Myślę, że terroryzowałeś go wystarczająco długo, by dać mu przywilej nazywania cię kilkoma nieprzyjemnymi określeniami, gdy na to zasługujesz. I robi to bardzo rzadko. Zazwyczaj nie dbasz o takie... jak je nazywasz? Ach tak, nic nie znaczące błahostki — naśmiewał się.

— Nie uważam je za bez znaczenia, gdy chłopiec pozostawiony mojej opiece nazywa mnie tymi epitetami. A gdy zapytałem, gdzie się ich nauczył, radośnie oświadczył, że od wujka Rona! — wściekał się Severus.

— Teddy nazwał cię tłustym dupkiem? — zdziwił się Harry, zapominając na chwilę o gniewie.

— Tak — Severus powiedział spokojniej niż wcześniej.

— I co mu zrobiłeś? — Harry zapytał podejrzliwie.

— Co mu zrobiłem? — Severus kipiał. — Zbiłem go i przykułem do ściany laboratorium na tydzień! Jak myślisz, co mu zrobiłem?! — krzyknął oburzony.

— Nie mam pojęcia, prawda? Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś o tym incydencie — odrzekł Harry z wyrzutem.

— Wytłumacz mi, proszę, kiedy, twoim zdaniem, miałem ci powiedzieć? Praktycznie mieszkałeś z Weasleyami, a nie ze mną! Gdybym chciał zobaczyć ciebie — lub Teddy'ego — w domu, to musiałbym poszukać twojej fotografii, bo ciebie oczywiście w nim nie było. Wciąż wybierałeś się na wycieczkę z tym Weasleyem, kolację z tamtym, a to Molly cię zaprosiła, innym razem Hermiona nalegała. Zawsze było coś, czego nie mogłeś przegapić — wypluł Severus.

— Założyłem, że jesteś szczęśliwszy, gdy Teddy nie kręci ci się pod nogami — odpowiedział Harry.

— Założyłeś! Czy to nie jest to, co zawsze robisz? Nigdy mnie nie pytasz, tylko zakładasz. Dlaczego nie zabrać Teddy'ego z domu; stary nietoperz i tak go nienawidzi, i nie chciałby spędzać z nim czasu! — krzyczał Severus.

Chmury nad nimi skumulowały się w grubą, czarną masę, zwiastującą gwałtowną burzę. Zaczęły spadać pierwsze grube krople deszczu, które piasek wypił łapczywie z sykiem, tworząc maleńkie obłoczki pary.

— Miałem na uwadze twój komfort — Harry bronił się. Fakt, że czuł się zmuszony do tego, uczynił go bardziej wściekłym. Nie był tym, który się pieprzył, nie powinien się bronić! — Cieszę się, że czasami zabierałem Teddy'ego, przynajmniej nie widział dziwek, z którymi paradowałeś po całym domu i nie słyszał ich krzyków, kiedy spuszczałeś się im w tyłek. A może w usta? — zapytał złośliwie.

— DOŚĆ! — ryknął Severus. — Nie próbuj robić ze mnie większego łajdaka niż jestem! Nie tylko ja ponoszę winę!

— NIE WAŻ SIĘ! Nie waż się sprawiać, by wyglądało na to, że to moja wina, że mnie zdradziłeś, ty niewierny draniu! Nie zmusiłem cię do ostrego pierdolenia kogoś innego! — Harry ryknął ponownie.

— Nikogo ostro nie pierdoliłem! Był tylko ten jeden raz, z jednym mężczyzną, i tylko dlatego z nim, ponieważ... — Severus urwał.

— Ponieważ co? Był najtańszy? — Harry zapytał złośliwie.

— Ponieważ pachniał jabłkami, pieprz się! — krzyknął Severus. — Przebywałeś u Weasleyów od kilku dni podczas jednego ze swoich dąsów, więc poszedłem do baru, by się obrzydliwie upić, i on tam był, cuchnący jabłkami, a ja ocierałem się o niego jak głupiec, jak suka w rui, i doszedłem w swoich spodniach, i powiedziałem twoje imię, ty pieprzony, zadufany w sobie dupku!

Harry nie wiedział jak zareagować. Deszcz rozpadał się na dobre, mocząc ich obu.

— Pachniał jabłkami — ponownie powiedział Severus, znacznie ciszej.

Stali nos w nos; w ogniu kłótni zbliżyli się do siebie. Kropla deszczu spłynęła po czole Severusa na jego nos, po czym wylądowała na piersi Harry'ego.

— Pachniał jak ty — powtórzył Severus cicho.

I w tej chwili burza uderzyła z pełną siłą. Gdyby mieli coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, nie byłoby to słyszalne pośród grzmotów.

To nie była zwykła ulewa, ale wściekłość niebios napędzana magiczną siłą. To było niesamowite, nadprzyrodzone, dzikie i niszczycielskie. Severus i Harry automatycznie szukali siebie, starając się przetrwać nawałnicę zmagającą się z nimi. Dotarli do siebie i starali się uspokoić nawzajem, ale nie mieli szans. Woda pochodziła zewsząd, nie tylko z góry, ale też napływała wokół nich, liżąc kostki, potem łydki, szybko osiągając kolana, zmywając piasek spod stóp. Nadal się trzymali nawzajem, gdy powódź zwaliła ich z nóg i porwała ze sobą.

Sczepieni zsuwali się po zboczu wydmy prosto w wir, który utworzył się pod nimi, zasysając ich.

A potem zostali dosłownie spłukani.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie usterki - niebetowane

— Harry! — ktoś krzyczał jego imię. — Harry! Harry, jesteś tam?! — pytał wzburzony głos. Był nieco stłumiony, jakby dobiegał z daleka albo zza ściany. — Harry! — W tajemniczym głosie zdecydowanie brzmiała panika.

Z jękiem otworzył oczy.

— Harry, czy to ty? — głos zapytał ponownie. Rozpoznał go teraz; należał do jego męża, Severusa.

— Tak — próbował odpowiedzieć, ale dźwięk był zbyt słaby, aby być słyszalnym. Spróbował jeszcze raz z większą siłą: — Jestem tutaj!

— Dzięki bogu — mruknął Severus. — Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.

Harry usiadł z pewnym wysiłkiem i rozejrzał się. Był w pokoju z wysokim sufitem, zbudowanym z jakiegoś jasnego kamienia — prawdopodobnie piaskowca. Wysoko w ścianie znajdowało się tylko jedno małe okno i brakowało drzwi. Pomieszczenie było raczej ciasne i zawierało jedynie stół ze słojami i sprzętem do warzenia oraz palnik z kociołkiem nad nim.

— Harry! — Severus wołał go niecierpliwie. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Myślę, że tak — odpowiedział. — A u ciebie?

— W porządku — nadeszła stłumiona odpowiedź.

Oczywiście Severusa nie było z nim w pomieszczeniu. Jego głos dobiegał zza ściany na wprost Harry'ego.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — zapytał.

Severus prychnął.

— Niewątpliwie w kolejnym etapie naszej przemiłej małej podróży. — Harry mógł usłyszeć w jego głosie, jak marszczy brwi. — Nasze umysły zapewne zapragnęły zmienić scenerię. Przecież ten upał nie może być dobry dla wyższych funkcji mózgu — powiedział sarkastycznie.

— Nasze umysły wpakowały nas do... więzienia? — zdziwił się Harry. — Kapitalnie! — wykrzyknął cierpko. Wstał, sprawdził czy nadal miał różdżkę — miał — i spróbował się aportować, po to tylko aby się przekonać, że to nadal nie było możliwe. Magia zawiodła go też podczas próby zrobienia otworu w ścianie. Podszedł więc do stołu pełnego ingrediencji. — Też masz u siebie te wszystkie rzeczy? — zapytał.

— Rzeczy? — powtórzył Severus zdezorientowany. — Jakie rzeczy?

— Głównie składniki eliksirów. Także kociołek. I palnik — wymienił Harry.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

— Nic u mnie nie ma, tylko gołe ściany — powiedział Severus

— Zatem ktoś musiał pomylić miejsca naszego lądowania — mruknął Harry.

— Jakie składniki widzisz? — dopytywał Severus dalej.

— Sporo ich tutaj — rzucił Harry, niezbyt pomocnie. Pochylił się bliżej, by się przyjrzeć.

— Potrzebuję więcej szczegółów — mruknął Severus.

— Dobra, daj mi chwilę! Zobaczmy. Te to na pewno jaja popiołka. — Harry rozpoczął inwenturę, natychmiast rozpoznając ogniście czerwone jaja. — Jest też kilka skrzydeł chochlika i jakiś błękitny puder w słoju, raczej bardziej ziarnisty, jak proszek.

— Zapewne sproszkowana trująca skóra ropuchy. — Severus natychmiast zidentyfikował substancję.

— Eww. — Harry zmarszczył nos. — Są też kamienie księżycowe i jakieś zwierzęce futerko, chyba... aapsiiik.

— ...kuguchara — powiedzieli razem.

— Odłóż to. Nie wziąłem żadnych eliksirów na alergię — Severus warknął na niego. Harry pospiesznie posłuchał.

— Są też odłamki lustra, suszone grzyby — wiesz, te trujące czerwone z kropkami — coś jak zielona galaretka i duży, wysuszony, hmm... ogórek? — zgadywał.

— Prawdopodobnie trukwa egipska.

Jak Severus był w stanie stwierdzić to przez ścianę, pozostawało dla Harry'ego tajemnicą. Wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do inwentury.

— Jest coś niepokojąco podobnego do wymiocin i co najmniej trzy butelki bezbarwnego płynu; nie jestem pewien czy tego samego rodzaju. I wreszcie niezamieszkała skorupa żółwia — zakończył.

— Ta skorupa, czy ma ciemnoniebieski, okrągły wzór — zapytał Severus; brzmiał na podekscytowanego.

Harry potrząsnął głową z anielską cierpliwością. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się skorupie, odpowiedział:

— Tak.

— W takim razie wiem, co można uwarzyć z tych składników — oznajmił Severus triumfująco.

Harry czekał aż dokończy, ale zaległa cisza. Przypuszczał, że robi to dla dramatycznego efektu.

— Czekam na wielką nowinę — ponaglił go.

— To eliksir instalujący drzwi w miejscu, gdzie dotychczas nie istniały — odpowiedział Severus, zadowolony z siebie.

— Myślisz, że on nas stąd wyciągnie? — zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

— Prawdopodobnie. Ale aby to przetestować, musisz go uwarzyć.

— Ja? Jak? — Harry był zaskoczony i trochę spanikowany.

— Z moją pomocą, oczywiście. W końcu jestem profesjonalistą — uspokoił go Severus.

Harry przewrócił oczami, na szczęście Severus nie mógł tego zobaczyć z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.

Nawet jeśli Harry nie był entuzjastą eliksirów, musiał przyznać, że ta mikstura go zafascynowała. Skomplikowana do uwarzenia — mimo precyzyjnych wskazówek od mistrza eliksirów — sprawiała, że musiał się bardzo mocno skoncentrować, by o czymś nie zapomnieć. Finalny produkt był gęstym, połyskującym niebieskozielonym eliksirem.

— Musisz go mieszać do czasu, aż na powierzchni osadzi się lekka mgiełka, jednak nie wyższa niż jeden centymetr; wówczas jest gotowy — poinstruował zza ściany Severus.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział Harry i kontynuował mieszanie.

Severus był zaskakująco cierpliwy i spokojny przez cały proces. Harry spodziewał się, że będzie zły i w konsekwencji opryskliwy za wtargnięcie na jego terytorium, ale on przekroczył jego oczekiwania.

Ponownie założenie Harry'ego okazało się błędne. Pomyślał, że nie powinno być to aż tak zaskakujące; przez większość czasu podczas ich ostatniej przygody Severus powściągał swój osławiony temperament jak najbliżej możliwe do ludzkiego — i co ważniejsze _severusowego_. Ponieważ nadal miał swoje limity i nadal pozostał sobą. Podczas procedury warzenia użył słowa kretyn co najmniej dwa razy, nie wspominając o całym mamrotaniu przefiltrowanym przez ścianę, w którego szczegóły nie chciał się wdawać. Jednak się starał.

Gdy mgiełka nad powierzchnią eliksiru osiągnęła wymaganą wysokość — lub doszła tak blisko niej, na ile Harry potrafił oszacować — zgasił ogień i odłożył mieszadło z zadowolonym westchnieniem.

— Skończyłem — powiedział na głos ze względu na Severusa.

— Dobrze. Teraz zastosuj go na powierzchni, w której chcesz stworzyć przejście. Proponuję oddzielającą nas ścianę, więc będę mógł wypowiedzieć inkantację, której, jeśli chcesz, nauczę cię później — zasugerował Severus.

— Słusznie — zgodził się Harry.

Przelał eliksir i podszedł do ściany, następnie zawahał się. Było znacznie łatwiej pozostać w dobrych stosunkach z Severusem, podczas gdy dzieliła ich ściana; dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Było prawie łatwe nie pamiętać o wszystkich tych złych lub wstydliwych rzeczach i całej bolesnej prawdzie, którymi ciskali w siebie na pustyni, o ciszy przed tym wszystkim. Jeśli zburzy ścianę między nimi, będzie musiał zmierzyć się nie tylko z Severusem, ale również ze wszystkimi problemami; stawić czoła swojej części w takim samym stopniu jak Severusowi.

— Jesteś gotowy? — dobiegł głos z drugiej strony.

Harry pokiwał głową, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus nie mógł go zobaczyć.

— Jestem — powiedział i skropił ścianę eliksirem. Na kamiennej powierzchni pojawiła się niebieska poświata. — Gotowe — poinformował i natychmiast usłyszał inkantację. Cofnął się kilka kroków od ściany i obserwował, jak cegły stają się przezroczyste, a następnie znikają, odsłaniając Severusa. Harry unikał patrzenia na niego, wpatrując się w podłogę. Severusa przeszedł przez otwór i zlustrował najpierw jego — Harry czuł na sobie wzrok męża — a potem resztę eliksiru w kotle.

— Wykonałeś dobrą robotę — pochwalił go po skontrolowaniu wywaru.

Harry zarumienił się.

— Dziękuję — powiedział. — To nie było tak okropne doświadczenie, jak się spodziewałem — przyznał.

— Cieszę się. To również udowadnia, że może nie jesteś ostatecznie takim kompletnym gamoniem — droczył się Severus.

— Och, ale musi być powodem, dla którego dopuściłeś mnie po raz pierwszy w pobliże jednego z twoich ulubieńców! — odparł Harry żartobliwie.

— _Moich ulubieńców_? — Severus powtórzył ze słyszalnym niesmakiem.

— Mikstur — wyjaśnił Harry, co miał na myśli. — Ja ... dziękuję za okazane mi zaufanie — powiedział z powagą.

Teraz to Severus się lekko zarumienił.

— Nie ma za co. Kontynuujemy?

— Jak myślisz, którą ścianę wybrać? — zapytał Harry.

— Prawdopodobnie tę z oknem, powinna prowadzić na zewnątrz — zasugerował Severus.

Ponownie powtórzyli sekwencję eliksir-zaklęcie i czekali. Widok, który powitał ich po zniknięciu ściany zaparł Harry'emu dech.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za cierpliwość i zapraszam na kolejną część.
> 
> NIEBETOWANE

Nie byli już na pustyni, ale na nieskończenie długiej i płaskiej, porośniętej trawą równinie, sporadycznie okraszoną drzewem lub krzakiem. Złote źdźbła, połyskujące na krawędziach ciepłym miedzianym kolorem, kołysały się łagodnie w doskonałej harmonii na lekkim wietrze.

— To _naprawdę_ jest zmiana scenografii — skomentował Harry.

— Rzeczywiście — odpowiedział Severus. — Zastanawiam się, co ją spowodowało.

Harry nie znalazł na to żadnej odpowiedzi.

Przeszli przez utworzone przejście, aby rozejrzeć się na zewnątrz. Pogoda była bardziej znośna niż wcześniej, choć nadal było gorąco. Miejsce ich poprzedniego więzienia okazało się niczym więcej jak zwykłym prostokątnym budynkiem bez drzwi — z wyjątkiem otworu zrobionego przez Harry'ego i Severusa — z jedynie dwoma oknami i dwoma pomieszczeniami, które uprzednio zajmowali. Jednak ograniczona powierzchnia budynku w ogóle im nie przeszkadzała, dawała bowiem schronienie przed słońcem i była wybawieniem, którego tak bardzo łaknęli w poprzedniej lokalizacji.

Wcześniej ustalone ograniczenia nadal obowiązywały.

Ze względu na to, że był środek dnia, zdecydowali się usiąść w cieniu domu. Po skromnym obiedzie na zewnątrz oparli się plecami o ścianę budynku i odpoczywali.

Wokół panowała cisza i spokój.

— Ta mikstura, której użyliśmy, jest dość niezwykła — zauważył Harry. — Jak dokładnie działa?

— Stwarza tylne wyjście lub, jeśli wolisz, drogę ewakuacyjną w magicznych obwodach albo fizycznych ścianach; materiał nie ma znaczenia — wyjaśnił Severus.

Harry'emu przyszło coś do głowy.

— Czy możemy jej użyć, aby się wydostać z ... no, stąd?

Severus zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

— Nie, nie sądzę. To miejsce jest bardziej metafizyczne niż realne.

Harry nie zmartwił się; to raczej ciekawość niż desperacja zrodziła jego pytanie.

— Przydałaby się podczas mojej ostatniej misji, kiedy znalazłem się w potrzasku. Gdybym był w stanie wyjść przed dom, zanim się na nas zawalił, może nadal byłbym aurorem — spekulował.

Większość goryczy związanej z nagłym zakończeniem kariery już odeszła, ale jednak wspomnienia wciąż bolały.

— Tak, zaprojektowano ją na takie sytuacje — potwierdził Severus z namysłem. Coś dziwnego pobrzmiewało w tej wypowiedzi.

— To genialne. Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej o niej nie słyszałem? — zapytał Harry.

Severus zawahał się na ułamek sekundy przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi:

— To jeden z moich eksperymentów, wciąż w fazie testów — w końcu przyznał. Harry nie był zaskoczony. — Nie tylko mój własny — ciągnął Severus. — Jest to produkt współpracy z Draco.

Ostatnim razem kiedy padło między nimi imię Draco Malfoya, Harry stracił głowę.

— Czyżby? — zapytał na pół niezręcznie na pół wyzywająco.

— To rozwiązanie korzystne dla obu stron. Przynosi profity jego biznesowi związanemu z osłonami, a mnie ratuje przed śmiercią z nudy, kiedy tygodniami muszę warzyć proste, nie wymagające wyobraźni eliksiry, jak antykoncepcyjny, pożądania czy pieprzowy. W istocie mam dość działalności wysyłkowej — nie jest ona dla mnie żadnym wyzwaniem, przynajmniej bardzo rzadkim. Rozważam sprzedaż interesu — przyznał szczerze Severus.

— Nie wiedziałem — mruknął Harry i mimowolnie zastanowił się, ile istniało innych codziennych rzeczy, których nie wiedział o swoim mężu. Ich haniebny brak komunikacji był oczywistszy niż kiedykolwiek. To bardzo bolało Harry'ego.

— Nie, nie wiedziałeś — zgodził się Severus. Nie krytykował go, raczej stwierdzał fakt.

— Teraz interesujesz się osłonami? — dopytywał Harry.

— Można powiedzieć, że tak. To fascynująca mieszanka kilku aspektów magii. Posiada elementy ze wszystkich podstawowych jej gałęzi i daje przestrzeń dla własnej kreatywności. Sekwencja mikstura-zaklęcie, którą wykorzystaliśmy, jest tylko jedną z możliwych odpowiedzi na ten sam problem, istnieją inne wciąż niezbadane obiecujące kombinacje — wyjaśnił Severus z ożywieniem.

Harry zazdrościł mu entuzjazmu związanego z nową perspektywą w jego życiu zawodowym; również tęsknił za taką pasją.

Kolejne godziny spędzili na swobodnej dyskusji na temat kwestii tworzenia obwodów, magicznych teorii i ewentualnych połączeń między różnymi dziedzinami magii. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy spędzili wspólnie czas w ten sposób.

Kiedy znudziła im się rozmowa, milczeli.

— Masz ochotę na krótką wycieczkę po tym miejscu? — zapytał Severus późnym popołudniem, gdy pogoda stała się bardziej przyjemna.

Harry przytaknął.

Fragment sawanny, na której się znaleźli, był dziki i piękny, ale też dziwnie pusty. Brakowało jakiejkolwiek fauny; a przynajmniej nie natknęli się na żadną.

Spędzili noc w budynku z piaskowca, w oddzielnych pomieszczeniach. Tej nocy Harry śnił o antylopach uciekających przed goniącymi ich ogromnymi, potężnymi lwami.

 

***

 

Następnego ranka Harry przebywał nadal we frontowej części domu, szukając schronienia przed słońcem. Miał pewien pomysł, który chciał przetestować. W pokoju, który dzień wcześniej funkcjonował jako jego prowizoryczne laboratorium eliksirów, znalazł pióro, atrament i pergamin, i teraz był gotów sprawdzić, czy bariery wokół nich były skłonne mu ulec.

Położył pergamin płasko na ziemi, chwycił pióro, zanurzył w atramencie i umieścił końcówkę dokładnie na środku arkusza.

 _Zaczynamy_ — pomyślał i wypowiedział zaklęcie, którego nauczył się, pracując jako asystent pana Vivlioriego.

Siły odpowiedzialne za ich otoczenie musiały być pobłażliwe, ponieważ pióro nagle ożyło i puściło się w tany po całej powierzchni pergaminu. Poruszało się cicho i elegancko, z zawijasami i ozdobnikami, pozostawiając za sobą kilka zakręconych linii, które ciągle się splatały i rozchodziły. Harry patrzył z satysfakcją, jak na kartce pojawia się replika ich otoczenia. Była to bardzo szczegółowa kopia: faliste linie reprezentowały wszystkie krzywe terenu, odwzorowane zostały także większe drzewa i budynek.

Kiedy pióro zakończyło swój taniec, pergamin przekształcił się w szczegółową mapę obszaru otaczającego ich dom w promieniu stu metrów. Harry uśmiechnął się i wypowiedział jeszcze jedno zaklęcie. Pióro znów ożyło, tworząc dwie kropki na papierze za pomocą kilku szalonych piruetów. Były one podejrzanie blisko siebie, i rzeczywiście, gdy Harry spojrzał w bok, ujrzał Severusa uważnie obserwującego jego machinacje.

— Nie chciałem ci przerywać — powiedział. — Proszę, kontynuuj, jakby mnie tu nie było.

— Nie przeszkadzasz — zaprotestował Harry. — Po prostu obracałem teorię w rzeczywistość. — Ruch pióra zwrócił jego uwagę, odpowiadające im nazwy pojawiły się z rozmachem na papierze przed nim. Harry rozpromienił się.

— Zawsze byłem zafascynowany Mapą Huncwotów, ale nawet gdy ją odziedziczyłem, nigdy nie dane było mi poznać jej prawdziwego sekretu. Po rozpoczęciu pracy u Vivlioriego, studiowałem jego mapy oraz sposób, w jaki są wykonane. I właśnie wtedy zacząłem prawdziwie poważać Mapę Huncwotów. To imponujący kawałek magii. Dzisiaj byłem ciekaw, czy możliwe jest zrobić znacznie prostszą mapę tego obszaru — wyjaśnił Harry.

— I jak ci idzie? — zapytał Severus z zaciekawieniem.

— Dobrze, widoczne są teren i mieszkańcy; to pierwszy i drugi etap — odpowiedział Harry.

— Naprawdę? — Severus podszedł bliżej, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jego pracy. — Interesujące — zabrzmiał, jakby naprawdę tak myślał.

— Pierwszy krok pokazuje to, co się nie zmienia, a przynajmniej niezbyt szybko, drugi wizualizuje żywych. Te dwa kroki są dość łatwe. Trudne części są następne w kolejności: odsłonięcie tego, co ukryte — zmuszenie mapy, aby pokazała wszystko w okolicy, nawet magicznie ukryte miejsca lub ludzi. Ten etap nie zawsze się udaje; wiesz, Komnata Tajemnic nigdy nie widniała na Mapie Huncwotów. Czwartym krokiem jest aktualizacja zmian — to w zasadzie oznacza nadawanie mapie zdolności do naśladowania jakichkolwiek zmian w nazwach, strukturze i tak dalej. Wreszcie piąty etap to nadanie mapie ograniczonej inteligencji, by była w stanie udzielić wskazówek lub akceptować hasła.

— Albo obrażać niewinnych — szybko dodał Severus.

— Tak, to jest również jedna z możliwości — przyznał Harry.

— Miałeś rację, Harry. Magiczna kartografia jest imponująca. Wciągająca mieszanka transmutacji, zaklęć i dużej ilości wyobraźni.

— Tak, a najlepsze, że jest to też rodzaj zabawy — dodał Harry z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

— Widzę, że wkładasz w ten projekt dużo entuzjazmu — zauważył Severus. — Może powinieneś to robić zawodowo — zasugerował.

— Ale jak? Kilka części kuli ziemskiej, jeśli w ogóle, pozostaje obecnie niezbadana — Harry zaprotestował.

— Mapa Huncwotów została wykonana dla szkoły, a nie jednostki geograficznej. Taka mapa byłaby przydatna w innych miejscach. Może w więzieniu, by przestępcy zawsze byli pod nadzorem, albo w instytutach dla dzieci. Istnieje wiele możliwości. Kiedy byłem profesorem, niestety z obowiązkami patrolowymi, byłbym szczęśliwy mając taką mapę. Wyobraź sobie te wszystkie szlabany, jakie mógłbym rozdać, nie ruszając się z fotela. — Twarz Severusa niemal rozjaśniła się w rozmarzeniu.

Harry roześmiał się, po czym oznajmił:

— Cieszę się, że jednak nie mogłeś.

— Nie wątpię! — prychnął Severus. — To twój wybór, oczywiście, ale to rzadki biznes i wielu by szukało twojej pomocy. Ponadto, miałbyś w końcu okazję podróżować — stwierdził i pozostawił Harry'ego samego z pół uformowaną mapą i jego myślami.

Gdy na pergaminie kropka Severusa oddaliła się od kropki Harry'ego, Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 

***

 

Następnych kilka dni spędzili, jakby byli na wakacjach. Rozmawiali dużo o mapach i osłonach oraz innych — żadnych epokowych, ale nadal ważnych dla nich — tematach. Harry spędził znaczną część czasu, pracując nad swoją mapą. Pokazywała teraz nazwiska oraz siedliska niektórych składników eliksirów i roślin jadalnych.

Jeszcze nie mówili o trudnych rzeczach; nie poruszali tematu małżeństwa ani rozwodu. Wszystkie oskarżenia i wyznania złożone przed burzą pozostały bez komentarza. Harry potrzebował czasu, by ustabilizować wszystkie sprzeczne myśli i uczucia. Wciąż był zraniony i czuł się zdradzony, ale teraz towarzyszyły temu wątpliwości i wstyd oraz tęsknota za zgodą między nimi, a także coś innego, czego nie odważył się jeszcze nazwać.

Czas spędzony na sawannie bardzo się różnił od bolesnych walk na pustyni — był relaksujący.

Pewnego wieczoru — pod koniec dnia spędzonego na zbieraniu składników dla Severusa, który korzystał z dostępnych akcesoriów do warzenia, by trochę poeksperymentować — Harry podzielił się z nim swoją opinią.

— Czuję się jak na wakacjach, naprawdę — wyjaśnił — nawet jeśli okoliczności są nietypowe. Zasadniczo jesteśmy na antytezie miesiąca miodowego — zażartował, ale ponieważ był to niebezpieczny teren, szybko zmienił temat. — To całodzienne włóczenie się dokoła w trawie nadwyrężyło nieco moją nogę. Będę potrzebował tej twojej cudownej maści — powiedział nieśmiało.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — zapytał Severus. Harry'emu wydawało się, że widzi cień niepokoju w jego oczach.

— Nie, dziękuję. Zajmę się tym — odpowiedział szybko. — Po prostu pójdę... do środka — dodał zakłopotany. To była dziwna sytuacja, zważywszy, że Severus był jego mężem.

Wewnątrz zrzucił spodnie i zaczął wmasowywać lekarstwo w zmęczone mięśnie, kiedy nagły skurcz wykręcił jego udo i stracił równowagę, upadając z hukiem. Krzyknął.

Severus był przy nim w jednej chwili.

— Co się stało?

— To tylko skurcz. — Harry syknął, próbując rozbić napięty i bolesny mięsień w nodze. — Przejdzie za chwilę.

— Bzdury! — wykrzyknął Severus i chwycił słoik stojący obok Harry'ego. — Pozwól sobie pomóc — powiedział i czekał.

Harry był rozdarty: z jednej strony bolało go jak cholera, a z drugiej czuł się bezbronny i narażony. Powinien się odważyć zaufać Severusowi?

Severus nie dotknął go, póki Harry nie skinął głową na zgodę.

Jego ręce były tak ciepłe i delikatne, ale także mocne w tym samym czasie. Masował nogę ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy przez prawie trzydzieści minut, cały czas klęcząc. Jak mięśnie w udzie w końcu puściły, delikatnie wtarł krem również w łydkę i stopę.

Ręce Severusa miały lata doświadczenia w dotykaniu ciała Harry'ego, w dawaniu zarówno przyjemności jak i komfortu. Tym razem ich celem był komfort, niemniej jednak Harry był zarumieniony pod koniec usługi.

— Dziękuję, Severusie. — Podziękował mu nie tylko za masaż, ale też za nie nadużycie zaufania.

— Proszę bardzo — powiedział Severus i wyszedł, dając Harry'emu szansę pozbierać myśli i spodnie.

 

***

 

Kolejna zmiana scenerii zdarzyła się następnego ranka. Tam gdzie wcześniej były tylko bezkresne pola trawy, teraz była widoczna droga, wijąca się na całym krajobrazie niczym zaskroniec.

— Co o tym sądzisz? — zapytał Harry nerwowo. — Powinniśmy nią pójść?

— To nie może być przypadek, że nagle pojawiła się ścieżka, która praktycznie rozpoczyna się od naszego obecnego miejsca zamieszkania. Jedynie brakuje znaku: _"Proszę, podążaj mną, idioto!”_ — odwarknął. Nagłe pojawienie się tego nowego dodatku również jego wytrąciło z równowagi.

Od wielu bardzo długich dni nic się nie zdarzyło, a teraz znikąd pojawiła się droga. Harry pokręcił głową; za cholerę nie mógł zrozumieć logiki tego miejsca.

Nawet mapie nie udało się rozwiązać tej zagadki; szlak był reprezentowany przez wijącą się linię tuszu, ale nie ujawniła żadnej dodatkowej informacji.

— Jak sądzę, jest tylko jeden sposób, aby się dowiedzieć — Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał opuścić tego spokojnego miejsca.

— W rzeczy samej.

Skoro podjęli decyzję bez dalszej dyskusji zjedli śniadanie, jak co dzień, a następnie zebrali rzeczy swoje i kilka przydatnych z budynku — użytecznych przynajmniej dla Severusa, którego życiowym credo było: ”Nigdy nie zostawiać jakiegokolwiek składnika eliksiru!” — i wyruszyli. Zrobili tylko kilkadziesiąt kroków, gdy Harry, kierowany jakimś instynktem, obejrzał się. Budynek, który zamieszkiwali jeszcze do niedawna, już nie istniał.

Nie było już odwrotu.


End file.
